Mori Gogyou no Naruto
by Grining Prey
Summary: Nearly beaten to death one night in an alleyway, Naruto finds himself with a new power. With it he can burn Konoha to the ground or maybe he'll open his heart and become its greatest savior.
1. Mori Gogyou No Naruto

**I DONT OWN NARUTO **

What if Naruto had let all the cold stares and hostility get to him? What if after a severely bad beating from a drunk he awakens in a sewer. What if this sewer led to the Kyuubi no Kistune? What if that kistune gave him an absolute defense? What if that absolute defense was also the best offense? What if he hated the Leaf? Will he be able to change his mind on the Leaf's future?

Hello everyone this is my second story. Why you ask well because this idea has been jumping around in my mind for a long time and I have to get it out of my head.

"Where am I?" human speech

'_Where am I?' _human thought

"**Where am I?" **Demon/summoning speech

'_**Where am I?'**_ Demon/summoning thought

"**Jutsu" **Jutsu names

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

"W-what did I ever do to you?" a young five year Naruto was being beaten by a drunken man in an alley way.

"You killed my family you demon!!" the Drunk man had done extensive damage, already he had tried to cut out the boys left eye three times leaving three slashes starting at the boys forehead and ending on his cheek bone barley missing his left eye but because his lack of motor skills do to being drunk he missed, but what he had done right was break the boy's humerus, fractured an ankle, and break several ribs Naruto was going nowhere for a long time. He was on the ground bloody, bruised, and broken.

"Since you are about to die I'll tell you why everyone hates you. You are the recantation of the Kyuubi no Kistune, the same demon that killed our beloved Yondaime. So now I'll kill you and finish what he started."

The Drunk was bringing his fist closer and closer toward the boy's head, but through all of this all the boy could think about was what the man had just said. _'I'm the Kyuubi? I killed the Yondaime.' _

**OOOOOOO In side Naruto's Mind OOOOOOOOO**

A figure was waking-up earlier than expected. **"So the seal has weakened after only five years of imprisonment."**Deciding to look through the containers memories he came upon the most recent ones. **"So mental stress is why the seal has weakened and from the looks of the seal I still not break out of the cage but maybe I can pass one of my tails through and still maintain partial control over it, but which tail, Ahh yes I have always favored that element." **Concentrating Kyuubi was able to turn his ninth tail into complete chakra. Forcing the red chakra through the semi-broken cage bars Kyuubi could not help the sinister grin that crept on to his face. **"This should allow me to haunt his dreams and take control when he sleeps heh heh heh heh heh. This should be fun."**

**OOOOOOO Back in the real world OOOOOOOO**

The Drunk's fist was coming down on Naruto's head. But the drunk noticed something his fist was getting hot very hot. In fact it started to turn red from the intense heat, and before he knew it his fist was ablaze yelling and cursing the Drunk did every thing he could to put the fire out but to no avail. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the demon brat being surrounded by fire. When the fire died down only the three scratches over his left eye were still present on the boy. The next thing the man heard would be the last he ever would hear.

**"Gogyou ****Reikyuu"** the air around the man became ablaze but strangely enough he was not getting burnt but he could tell that the Fire was quickly eating all the oxygen inside the small dome of fire he knew that staying in here long enough he could suffocate.

**"Gogyou Kasou"** Before the man knew it he was engulfed in fire killing him instantly. The fire was so hot I did not even leave the ashes of the man.

Naruto was confused what had just happened he did not even know where the words came from let alone what he did all he knew was that there was a voice in his head telling him that it wanted more blood. _'I-I think that I controlled that fire from earlier but how?' _the next thing Naruto felt was a burning sensation around his neck. Feeling it Naruto could tell that it was hotter than the rest of his body almost felt like his skin had been burnt.

Looking around Naruto found a broken mirror next to a dumpster. Looking at his neck Naruto could see the kanji sign's for 'death' and 'destruction' written around his neck almost like a choker. Naruto could still hear the demand for blood in his head but chose to ignore it he felt tired and wanted to go to sleep and think over what had just happened, and left for his apartment.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In his bed Naruto awoke in a cold sweat the nightmare he just had not only explained what just happened last night but also made him relive his worst memories. "That's it I hate this village and I will no longer go by _Uzimaki_." Spitting out his last name with hate Naruto started to think of a good name for him self. Remembering the fox that Naruto had seen in his dream made him angrier _'how could those bastards get me confused with that beast.'_ That's it I know the perfect name for my self not longer will I be the _Demon Brat _or _Kyuubi _or _Uzimaki_ and people will no longer hate me no they will fear me with my new name I swear to take my revenge on all those who have ever done me wrong for my new name is Mori Gogyou no Naruto After all what better way to burn a leaf than burn the forest it lives in.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Miles away an old man had witnessed everything through his crystal ball _'(sigh) I am sorry Arashi but the villagers did not see him as the hero you wished he would be, but instead they drove him to the brink of insanity. (Sigh) I pray to Kami for the future of Konohagakure that **Mori **__**Gogyou no Naruto** __will see that not all of us are bad_._'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

All right people I got it the first part of my seconded fic done now all that is left it the rest of it look for up dates on my first fic and second fic for the next chapters should come out soon.

**Mori** **Gogyou no Naruto: **Naruto of the Forest Fire

**Gogyou Reikyuu:** Fire Coffin

**Gogyou Kasou:** Fire Cremation


	2. Forest fires and decisions

**I DON"T OWN NARUTO **

What if Naruto had let all the cold stares and hostility get to him? What if after a severely bad beating from a drunk he awakens in a sewer. What if this sewer led to the Kyuubi no Kistune? What if that kistune gave him an absolute defense? What if that absolute defense was also the best offense? What if he hated the Leaf? Will he be able to change his mind on the Leaf's future?

"Where am I?" human speech

'_Where am I?' _human thought

"**Where am I?" **Demon/summoning speech

'_**Where am I?'**_ Demon/summoning thought

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Forest**** fires and decisions **_

* * *

__"The target has been sited. I repeat the target has been sited. Remember we need him alive"_

_"What about his body guards? Can I kill them?"_

_"The body guards are…expendable."_

_"Understood, just stay out of my way and I'll see if I can't limit the casualties down to just the body guards." _with that Naruto shut off his radio and started to think.

Naruto sat on a branch over looking the target. He wore the standard issued ANBU uniform; a black robe with a hood along with grey body armor underneath the black robe, accompanied by an animal mask of his choice. On his back was an ANBU issued katana.

Naruto himself had grown in the past five years he was now 5'4 in height. His once blue eyes where gone, and now they where replaced with a dark crimson red accompanied by slit pupils. His nails grew out past his finger tips and ended in a point similar to an Inuzuka, he also grew fangs similar to the clan as well. Over his left eye three distinct cuts lingered. Around Naruto's throat was a choker like tattoo of repeating Kanji symbols that stated Death and Destruction.

"How to kill them should I just burn them all to a crisp, or slowly burn them from the inside out and watch as they scream in pain," Naruto thought out loud to him self trying ever so hard to find the right way to kill the pathetic samurais below him.

"**Burn the from the inside out I want their blood to boil before my fire consumes it" **the Kyuubi inside laugh manically, barley holding back his urge for blood.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama soon you will have the blood of these fools soon," Naruto griped his chocker in pain.

Jumping off the branch he was sitting on Naruto got ready to set the samurai's insides ablaze. Concentrating on the man Naruto watched as his skin turned red. The fool fell to the ground screaming in pain. His allies looked on having no idea that their fates would be the same. "Oh yes this is goung to be fun."

* * *

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose felling another headache coming on. He had just dismissed the "Blood Torch of Konoha". The boy had been covered in head to toe in blood and smiling like a child that had just realized Christmas had came early that year.

The Sandaime was disgusted with himself; he had let down the one and only dying wish of the late Yondaime.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sarutobi-sensei please look after Naruto for me, make sure he's seen as a hero" the dying Yondaime took one last look of the sleeping bundle in his arms before handing it over to the Sandaime. The Yondaime's eyes had turned lifeless almost the very second the sleeping bundle was out of his hands._

_Sarutobi grasped the now crying bundle in his arms trying to keep it protected from the cold wind. Looking up towards the sky he noticed that the early morning sun was starting to peak over the horizon. "Such a glorious day should not hold such gruesome news." _

_**End Flashback**_

Everything had gone down hill from there during the council meeting everyone had split up into four groups. The first one contained mostly the citizen half of the council along with the Uchia head, they claimed that the child was too dangerous and needed to be killed. The Second contained most of the clan heads along with Koharu, Homura, and himself, they belived that they should respect the Yondaime last wish and make boy as a hero. And the last group consisted of only one and that one was Danzo, he belived that Naruto should be used for war.

In the end it was settled with an S-class law, punishable by death if broken that forbid, anyone from mentioning the sealing of the Kyuubi, instead everyone would believe that the Yondaime took it with him to the grave. But that did nothing to stop the glares that came his way and finally after taken a beating in an alleyway Mori Gogyou no Naruto was born.

The Sadimame sighed yet again. He still had several more reports to hear, sign some more papers, and he was already feeling like he forgot some thing. Oh well it would come to him sooner or later.

* * *

Naruto was bored he had nothing to do and no one to kill. Plus the fact that if he did kill some one, the walls had eyes and ears, and no sooner than he had killed who ever it was the ANBU would undoubtedly show up to take him away. _'Damn if my connection with Kyuubi-sama wasn't cut off I could do some serious damage before anybody even knew what happened.'_

**"Maybe paid attention, you might have noticed that the old fool did not cut our connection."** Oh the irony of it all.

* * *

"Hokage-sama the forest of death has caught fire…again" Kotetsu looked worried, "you don't think it was Naruto, do you sir?"

"Hmm Naruto, how would Naruto do this with the suppressant seal…off! Damn I forgot the seal. Yamato you know what to do." Glancing to his left an ANBU in a white robe seemed to militarize out of thin air. "Hai Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi watched as Yamato disappeared the same way he appeared. Pulling his hat down to cover his eyes the hokage began to think out loud to himself, "this is going to be a long day."

* * *

Naruto was having fun. He loved watching fire burn it was so stunning and hypnotizing, it was always changing never the same. In truth he could watch a fire burn for hours with out even a single hint of boredom. But of course all things must come to an end and his fun was no exception.

"Oh come to see the forest burn Yamato-_sensei_, I wonder does it hurt you to see the trees you love so much burn?" Naruto knew what would happen next, it was the same thing that always happened when he had a little too much 'fun.'

Tree roots that seemed to come out of nowhere wrapped around Naruto's hands and legs. "This old trick again, really _sensei _you need to think of something…" Naruto was cut off as Yamato called out his jutsu. **"Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu"**

"Damn not again." Naruto dropped to the ground unconscious. Walking over to Naruto Yamato lifted him up onto his shoulder and quickly leaving. He would let the other take care of the fire; he had more important things to do.

* * *

"Naruto what am I to do with you." Sarutobi looked at the sleeping child that rest on his couch in his office. Sadly the only reason that Naruto was so peaceful was because of the Gogyo Fuin that he had put over the Shiki Fujin that resided on Naruto's naval.

"I believe that I can help you with that problem Hokage-sama." Sarutobi had been in such deep concentration that he didn't even notice the new chakra signature enter the room. Looking up he recognized the man "Oh and what might that idea be Kakashi?"

"Simple put him on a genin team." The Sandaime pondered over Kakashi's idea _'on one hand there's a chance for Naruto making friends, and on the other there's a chance that Naruto will kill everyone on his team. But maybe if he…'_

"Kakashi that's not a bad idea but I have a better one."

"Oh really well mind sharing that idea with me?"

* * *

(An)

I know it's kinda short but finally I got over my writers block and now I'm going to get the ball rolling on this one.

Ok please review oh and I can't decide whether to destroy Konoha or to leave it standing so maybe you guys should tell me what you think and why.

That's all for now for this is Dark Orb signing out (Ha that's my new catchphrase jealous much, you know you are don't even try to hide it)


	3. Tokubetsu Genin

**I DON"T OWN NARUTO**

What if Naruto had let all the cold stares and hostility get to him? What if after a severely bad beating from a drunk he awakens in a sewer. What if this sewer led to the Kyuubi no Kistune? What if that kistune gave him an absolute defense? What if that absolute defense was also the best offense? What if he hated the Leaf? Will he be able to change his mind on the Leaf's future?

Hello everyone this is my second story. Why you ask well because this idea has been jumping around in my mind for a long time and I have to get it out of my head.

"Where am I?" human speech

'_Where am I?' _human thought

"**Where am I?" **Demon/summoning speech

'_**Where am I?'**_ Demon/summoning thought

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Tokubetsu Genin**

"Naruto from this day forward you are removed from the ANBU, if you would please turn in your mask and katana." Looking at Naruto's unmasked face Sarutobi saw a hit of sadness. "Don't worry Naruto I'm not removing you from the ninja program but action has to be taken. You can't expect to do what ever you want and get away with it now can you. So from this day forward you shall be known as a Tokubetsu Genin." Sarutobi was smiling at himself for his genius. 

Now Naruto's face held an annoyed look but his voice remained as impassive as ever. "You can't be serious, I mean you just made that up right on the spot didn't you?" 

Sarutobi would have considered this wining, but since there was absolutely no emotion in his voice he wasn't sure. But that was the down side of cutting Naruto off from the Kyuubi, total lack of emotion was the cost of the Gogyō Fūin, but something had to be sacrificed in order to keep Naruto under control. Realizing that Naruto was growing impatient, Sarutobi decide to answer his question, "Actually Naruto the Tokubetsu Genin has been around since the Shodai Hokage. The title was given to those genin who where more skilled than others, here let me explain it to you. As a Tokubetsu Genin you won't have a real team, instead you will rotate from team to team on weekly bases." Reaching through his file cabinets Sarutobi pulled out some files, "here is a list of all the genin teams that we have you will chose four, chose wisely."

Picking up the files Naruto walked back to his seat. After a few minutes he was able to eliminate a little over half the teams now there was only four teams left. "Here these are the teams." 

Going through the files Sarutobi noticed something, "so Naruto how did you chose the teams that you wanted?"

"I found all the teams that would be at least some use to me."

"Oh care to explain," Sarutobi already had an idea of how he chose but he had to be sure.

"Starting with Team Three, squad leader Maito Gai subordinates are Tamura Tenten, Hyuga Neji, and Rock Lee. While Tamura and Hyuga are no use to me but Rock and Maito are both taijutsu specialist, and taijutsu just happens to be something I am lacking in. Next we have Team Seven, squad leader Hatake Kakashi the genin in this squad are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Ryu Akira, the genin in this squad are of no use to me but Hatake is rumored to have quite a few jutsus up his sleeve and I figured that he might be willing to teach some of them to me. Team Eight, squad leader Kurenai Yuhi, the rest of the squad consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, again the genin are of no use to me but Yuhi is a genjutsu specialist and favoring genjutsu myself I thought she might be of some use to me. And finally Team Ten, squad leader Sarutobi Asuma the genin of this squad consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji," after pausing for a minute Naruto continued, "truthfully this group holds nothing for me but I have always wondered how the famous Ino-Shika-Cho group worked." 

Sarutobi figured right, Naruto was going to use this as chance to get stronger. "Well Naruto I believe you should start today I believe Team Three will be reporting soon so why don't you just wait here for a while." 

(10 min. later) 

Sarutobi was beginning to regret the decision of Naruto staying in his office. He was fine with people staring at him, plenty of people did, but having someone stare at him for a whole ten minutes with out blinking was rater disturbing. "Naruto I…" that was all he got in before, "Hokage-sama me and my youthful students are here for are next youthful mission!" Gai announced his arrival. 

"Gai-sensei your flower of youth is in full bloom this spring!" not to be out done by his sensei Lee announced his arrival with his most 'youthful' lungs. 

"I can't believe I'm forced to hang out with you two." That was the arrival of Tenten. 

"This team is pathetic," last but not least Neji. 

"Ah Gai its good to see you again," though in truth the Hokage was wishing he still had his hearing, "now Gai before you start on your missions today I would like to introduce you and your team to Naruto. Gai I would like to speak to you in private about what is going on." Taking notice of Naruto and Gai's team leave the room Sarutobi got right down to business. "Gai now I…"

* * *

"Tenten how long do you think this Naruto guy will last against Neji." Lee and Tenten where watching a staring contest in between Naruto and Neji. 

"I don't know Lee? But it's starting to creep me out how long both these guys can go with out blinking."

"So what rank are you?" Neji was trying to get some information out of Naruto, trying being the key word here. 

"What do you mean?" Was the impassive reply from Naruto.

Neji was getting impatient, "your rank, your ninja rank. You are a ninja aren't you or did you steal that head band from someone?" 

Rubbing the head band that was wrapped around his throat Naruto replied, "I'm a newly instated Tokubetsu Genin. And yes that is a rank." 

* * *

"So that's the legendary Blood Torch of Konoha eh Hokage-sama? Well as a Jonin of 

Konohagakure I pledge to do my best to teach any genin sent my way. Even one's who have blood drenched hands like Naruto-kun." Gai stood there in his nice guy pose for a few more seconds.

"Thank you Gai here is your mission for today, it's a C-rank." Watching Gai leave Sarutobi turned to his left. "Yamamoto I want you to watch Naruto for me."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"No offense towards Gai but I can't risk letting anything else happing to Naruto so…" 

"Enough said Hokage-sama, I will keep an eye on Naruto for you." 

Watching Yamamoto leave Sarutobi couldn't help but to wonder how the next few moths would play out.

* * *

Alright that's it for now but do not fear. The next chapter will be more exciting. Now for some good news followed by some bad news, first the good new, in the next chapter Naruto does missions and interacts with kids his age, and it should be a pretty long chapter. Now for the bad news, the longer the chapter means the longer it's going to take me to type it so don't expect any new chapters soon. 

Also on a different note I would like to thank all the reviewers, you guys have really helped this rookie writer get on the ball so I would like to say thank you. 

**That's all for now for this is Dark Orb signing out. **

**R&R **


	4. Being a Genin Sucks

I DON"T OWN NARUTO

I DON"T OWN NARUTO

What if Naruto had let all the cold stares and hostility get to him? What if after a severely bad beating from a drunk he awakens in a sewer. What if this sewer led to the Kyuubi no Kistune? What if that kistune gave him an absolute defense? What if that absolute defense was also the best offense? What if he hated the Leaf? Will he be able to change his mind on the Leaf's future?

"Where am I?" human speech

_'Where am I?'_ human thought

**"Where am I?"** Demon/summoning speech

_**'Where am I?'**_ Demon/summoning thought

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention what Naruto wears now. So it's a simple black out fit regular black t-shirt with black shorts along with a red belt. Naruto also carries the Standard tool pouch and Kunai holster and his Hai-ate cloth is black. Along with the standard kunai and shuriken and to replace his missing Katana (ANBU standard) Naruto caries a kodachi strapped horizontally on his lower back.

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Being a Genin…Sucks **

"There's no way this is a mission." Looking around the park Naruto saw no enemy shinobi and no targets to assassinate but what he did see was trash…lots and lots of trash. "Maito-san is this really a mission."

"Yes, Naruto-kun this is a mission for genin. Mind you it's not as challenging as the missions your use to but it serves its purpose."

"But this is a C-rank you said so yourself." You could almost detect a bit of shock in Naruto's voice.

"Ah you see the reason for the higher rank is because we left the safety of the village walls." Gai was standing in his usual nice-guy pose with his white teeth sparkling in the sun.

"Were not even a mile away from the village. What danger is there to be scared of?"

Though one could not tell, Naruto was beginning to question the sanity of the village he despised so much.

"Well wild animals of course." Gai handed Naruto a trash sack, "work hard."

Naruto walked towards the park in a daze. _'Are genin's really weak enough to need protection from wild animals?' _Glancing off towards his "teammates" Naruto noticed Tenten chased Lee around with a stick, while Neji, with his back to his teammates, seemed to be muttering under his breath. "They don't behave like Ninja at all…pathetic their blood wouldn't even be worth spilling."

* * *

(With Neji, Lee and Tenten)

"Huh, why do you think Naruto-kun is way out over there working by himself?" Lee, supporting a bump on the head courtesy of Tenten, wondered his thoughts out loud.

"Probably because he wants to keep his sanity intact, Lee." Neji seemed to be blaming Lee for the absence of their temporary teammate.

"Oh yeah, well Neji I challenge you to a match right here, right now." Lee was pointing an accusing finger at Neji.

"Bring it on dead last. Its not like you'll win you never do and you know what you never will." Smirking Neji readied his self for the fight.

"Ah I am glad you accepted my challenge." Doing the same as Neji, Lee dropped into a fighting stance.

"Come on guys don't do this now." Tenten tried to convince her teammates, "At least not during the mission guys. Come on you two can beat each other up some other time." But nothing Tenten could say would move them. "Fine you know what kill each other see if I care! In fact I'm going to go hang out with Naruto." Turning away from Neji and Lee, Tenten started to walk towards Naruto, but that's when she saw it a boar looming on the edge of the forest eying Naruto.

Tenten froze she had never been in a situation like this without Gai. At the moment her brain was processing everything that could happen and some of the possible out comes of what could happen made Tenten freeze. She couldn't move let alone scream out a warning. Neji and Lee where to busy staring each other down to notice and Gai was nowhere to be seen.

But unfortunately the boar wasn't waiting for Tenten to work up her courage. The boar started charging the Tokubetsu Genin. By the time Tenten was able to scream a 'look out' it was too late, the boar was less than three feet away from Naruto and he didn't even have a chance to turn around before it collided with his back.

Tenten couldn't watch, she closed her eyes the second the boar collided with Naruto's back, but after she heard Neji mutter something about 'impossible' she decided to risk it and opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" Lying on the ground was the boar, its eyes where closed and it was making an awful screeching noise, but that's not what caught Tenten's attention. No what caught her attention was the lack a certain blonde haired Tokubetsu Genin. "Where is he?" But her question was soon answered as the said Tokubetsu Genin walked out of the forest with kunai in hand.

"Neji-kun you don't think Naruto-kun would kill the boar do you?" Lee looked down at the helpless creature and couldn't help but fill sorry for it.

"Yes I believe that is what the kunai is for Lee." Neji also felt a pang of sadness as he watched the poor animal fight against its invisible bonds. The boar was caught in a genjutsu and a powerful one at that.

"Yosh I, Rock Lee, shall not stand for such an act of cruelty." And before anyone could stop him Lee raced towards the boar, effectively cutting Naruto off from his prey.

"Come on Tenten, this Naruto may not take too kindly to Lee's interference." Though Neji would never say it he was worried. If this kid, Naruto, could do the same to Lee as he did the boar then things might turn for the worse.

* * *

"Stand aside Rock-san and I don't have to hurt you." Naruto, though you couldn't tell, was fuming. Nobody interfered with his kill, nobody.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but I can't let you harm a defenseless animal." Lee wasn't going to be moved.

"You're pathetic," Lee almost winced at the hostility Naruto voice held, "you call yourself a ninja yet you are unwilling to kill." Naruto was trying to calm down but there was just something about the kid the irked him. "I'll ask you once more step aside."

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but if you really want to kill the boar then you will have to get through me." Lee had really hoped that the strange blonde would back down.

"Thought you would never ask!" Naruto couldn't help the smile; it had been a while since he had a fight with out the Kyuubi influencing him.

Lee had been expecting almost every answer except that one. He knew that Naruto wanted to kill the boar but he just didn't know how much. And that smile it wasn't normal, it wasn't a happy smile no, it was the smile of an insane man. But what scared Lee the most is what Naruto said next.

"I hope you're prepared to die for your precious boar."

Lee had no time to react when the kunai Naruto held was thrown. Lee could only stare at Naruto with blank eyes as the kunai embedded it's self in his skull. And Lee could only faintly make out what Naruto said to him, "cross me again…and this will be your fate."

* * *

Tenten and Neji arrived on the scene just in time to see Lee fall in the ground unconscious. Neither of them said a word to Naruto as he calmly slit the throat of the boar and started to walk away. Neji seeing the foreign chakra that flood Lee's paths ways was not confused on what type of attack was made no he was more confused on what the attack did. "Tell me what your genjutsu did to him!"

Walking over to where he dropped his trash sack, Naruto hadn't even bothered to turn around when he spoke. "I merely showed him the path all shinobi walk."

Naruto didn't get very far before Neji asked his next question, "and what path is that exactly."

Naruto slowly turned to his teammates and gave them his infamous smile. "Why the path death is one that all shinobi walk."

Neji couldn't move, he was beginning to sink into the ground. _'I have to calm down, it's just a genjutsu.' _But try as he might Neji could not break free of the illusions hold. His breath was beginning to quicken, he could actually feel the pressure that the quick sand was applying to him. But then it stopped, the illusion was over and nothing had changed. Then he noticed it, someone was blocking his view of Naruto and that someone was Gai.

"I'm sorry Neji I should have stepped in sooner." Gai couldn't stop the pang of guilt he felt in his gut when he looked down at his subordinates. Tenten was on the verge of tears, Neji looked ready to throw up at any second, and Lee, Lee was unconscious.

"Naruto, I am severely disappointed in you! Is this how you treat your teammates?!" Gai was afraid that this friendly little talk would end in violence.

Laughing manically Naruto answered. "It's how it I treat mine!!" Reaching into his Kunai holster Naruto got ready for a fight.

Dodging the kunai thrown his way with practiced ease Gai dropped into a fighting stance. "I had really hoped to avoid this Naruto but you leave me with no choice."

Before Gai could make his move someone grabbed his ankle, looking down he noticed it was Neji. "Gai-sensei his smile, something about his smile triggers the genjutsu." Gai smiled down at Neji and shook his head in understanding.

"Are you ready Gaiiii-senseiii? Or am I going to have to kill you while you're not looking!"

Gai barley noticed the change in Naruto's voice it was rougher than earlier, and if Gai had to name it he would call it insane. But the look in Naruto's eyes, they had changed they almost cried for blood. "Y-your not the Kyuubi are you?"

"Nah I ain't the fuzz ball but then again I'm not Naruto." His smile was back on his face.

Keeping his self from looking at the smile Gai asked his next question. "Who are you then?"

"Who am I?" Drawing his kodachi from its sheath Naruto charged the surprised Jounin catching him in an upward swipe. "I ain't got a **name**!"

Licking the blood of his blade Naruto began to laugh, "**HAHA **for a Jounin you kinda suck don't you." Charging the man once more Naruto made another swipe at him with his kodachi but it was easily dodged. "Maybe you're not so pathetic after all." Naruto mumbled to himself, "but that doesn't change anything cause you're still gonna di-" Naruto felt a small needle enter his neck before everything started to go black, "k-kuso not again!"

Gai waited till Naruto fell to the ground before lowering his guard. "What just happened?" Gai was answered as an ANBU member in a white cloak dropped from one of the surrounding trees. "I am sorry you had to see Naruto like that Gai-san."

"Yes well would you mind me asking what that was?"

"Where not really sure what happens to Naruto when he fights but what seems to happen is that another presences take over. One thing is for certain though" Picking up Naruto and placing him on his back Yamamoto turned towards Gai. "This other presence was influenced by his childhood. Dark and bloody, murders around every corner, living off of scraps thrown in the trash, always wondering if this meal would be your last, that is what influenced his other self."

Turning to leave Yamamoto said one last thing before disappearing in a swirl of leafs. "By the way we call his other side, Aiden."

Turning around to face his three unconscious students Gai couldn't help but to sigh, his genin needed medical attention and it didn't look like any of them where going to wake up soon. "Oh well, at least the picked up all the trash."

* * *

Damn I made this chapter shorter than I really wanted to but I've been in a slump lately and can't seem to get the juices flowing. Any way I hope this is enough to keep you happy. On to other news.

**Aiden-**flame

Does Naruto have a split personality? Yes. And before you go jumpin down my throat, this type of stuff happens in real life all the time and I think you can justify Naruto's other self. Anyways I'll go farther into this later. And before you ask No his split personality isn't stronger than the original but it is more offensive. Where Naruto would sit back and watch everyone fall to his genjutsu Aiden would more likely charge head strong into things and chop everything up with his kodachi. And as you can see Naruto is more like Itachi (emotionless) while Aiden lets his emotions show…though he only has two, Anger and a sort of insane happy.

Does Aiden remind you of someone? Well for all the bleach fans out there he should I kinda modeled him after HIchigo and some of you might noticed I stole some of his lines for this I would like to say I Don't own Bleach

Other fics: Like I said I'm in a bit of a slump but for those fans of BLOK I want you to know I have most of the chapter done but at the moment am at a stand still and if anybody here reads TMTCADS the new chapter is all most done.

Reader-sama Please! Read and review on not only this fic but please read and review TMTCADS I'm desperate for encouragement on this story. Please read it and review. Say you loved it, say you hated it, or Put down the Letter 'Q' for all I care just review…please!!

I NEED A BETA: all I can say here is…help me!

Do you think the story is being rushed? Well I do but maybe that's just me. Please anybody who reads this long lengthy A/N let me know what you think.

Poll: Should Naruto be sent on the wave mission yes or no you decide.

Side note: Originally I had Naruto running around with all the other teams doing D-rank missions, but after I finished it I read it, and I re-read it, and then I thought 'well that's not exactly the way I picture Mori Gogyou no Naruto' so I trashed it and ended up with this.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	5. Explination of MGNN

I DON"T OWN NARUTO

What if Naruto had let all the cold stares and hostility get to him? What if after a severely bad beating from a drunk he awakens in a sewer. What if this sewer led to the Kyuubi no Kistune? What if that kistune gave him an absolute defense? What if that absolute defense was also the best offense? What if he hated the Leaf? Will he be able to change his mind on the Leaf's future?

"Where am I?" human speech

'_Where am I?'_ human thought

"**Where am I?"** Demon/summoning speech

'_**Where am I?'**_ Demon/summoning thought

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**The Explanation of Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

(So everyone will get off my back)

The Hokage's secretary was standing in his door way. "Hokage-sama, the four Jounin you requested are here. Should I show them in?"

"Yes please show them in." Setting his pen down Sarutobi took a glance at the sleeping blond child on his couch. _'Naruto I believe it is time to let your new sensei's learn the truth' _

"Hokage-sama you wanted to see us." Glancing up from his book Kakashi could tell by the Hokage's face, that the following conversation would be serious. Now was not the time for his book.

"Yes I have called the four of you here together so that we may discuss a matter of upmost concern." Taking a draw on his pipe the Hokage seem to have been lost in thought.

"Hokage-sama, what is it that you want to discuss."

"Hmm oh yes well before we get down to the matter I would like to ask each of you a question." Seeing the look on the gathered jounin's face the Hokage continued. "Kurenai, what do you know of Mori Gogyou no Naruto?"

"Not much other than the fact that some refer to him as the Blood Torch of Konoha." Kurenai like Asuma was wondering where this was going.

"Asuma what do you know of the boy." Hokage was going down the row of Jounin, each one with more information than the last until he reached Kakashi. "Kakashi what do you know of the boy?"

The silver haired Jounin kept his eyes on the sleeping Jinchūriki as he answered the aged Sarutobi. "Mori Gogyou no Naruto formally known as Uzamaki Naruto, has an unstable mind, though this is only noticeable when the Gogyo Fuin is in place. The Gogyo Fuin is in place so to keep the Kyuubi from influencing Naruto, but unfortunately due to a bad childhood and an earlier than expected meeting with the Kyuubi Naruto's mind is split by three personalities. One is dominated by the Kyuubi; this one is simply known as Kitsunetsuki. The next personality is lack of all emotion, though he seems to know what anger is, this one is known as Naruto. And finally the third personality is brutal, willing to risk life and limb for a fight, he is known as Aiden."

All three Jounin stared at their one eyed friend. How he knew so much about the child was beyond them. And before they could question him the Hokage cleared his throat to get their attention, leaving theme to solve the mystery another day.

"Yes Kakashi I'm glad you still remember so much, but that is not all." That certainly got everyone's attention. "Naruto is slowly dying and unless we find a way to completely separate the Kyuubi's chakra from his coils, he will not live to see thirty."

"Hokage-sama, I thought that's what the Gogyo Fuin did?" Kurenai watched as the Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if he was fighting of a headache.

"No, or at least not in this case," pausing for a moment to take of his hat, the Hokage continued. "When the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, he sacrificed his self thinking that Naruto would be respected as a hero and as such would lead an easy life. His plan was that Naruto would have no need for the Kyuubi's chakra until he was at least twelve or had been given proper chakra control exercise. But as we all know that's not the way things happened. Naruto lead a hard life and he needed the Kyuubi's chakra one night while he was five. To say that the Yondaime's plan had gone wrong would be an understatement, his plan completely backfired."

"And so now Naruto's Chakra coils are tainted with the Kyuubi's chakra at an early age. And the Kyuubi's chakra is like a stain, the longer you allow it to sit; the harder it is to remove and the Gogyo Fuin can only stop the Kyuubi from giving Naruto his Chakra, it can't remove what was already there."

"But Hokage-sama I thought the Shiki Fuin was suppose too absorb the Kyuubi's chakra?" Gai for once was completely serious.

"It would…If everything had gone as planned." The elder Sarutobi looked at his son, "is there something you wanted to add Asuma?"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to remove the Kyuubi's chakra, if he can't survive without it?" Confusion laced Asuma's question.

"I believe you misunderstood me. You see the Chakra that the boy receives from the fox is not harming him. No it's the Chakra that has stained his chakra coils from over seven years ago that is harming him."

"So Hokage-sama, just what would it take too completely remove the 'Chakra Stain'?"

"I'm afraid nothing short of a seal master. Something this village hasn't seen since the Yondaime passed away." With that the Hokage dismissed all the Jounin, except Kakashi. "Kakashi I believe its time your team took its first C-rank mission."

* * *

Okay I know this chapter is short but a lot of you readers where pushing for some answers and so I just decided to get it over with. But trust me next chapter the wave mission starts and I hope to make it long enough to make up for this chapter. Let me know if you have question review and all that good stuff

Oh yeah thanks 44-dd (great author) for the help.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	6. Wave Arc Part I

Don't own Naruto…Believe it!

"Where am I?" human speech

'_Where am I?'_ human thought

"**Where am I?"** Demon/summoning speech

'_**Where am I?'**_ Demon/summoning thought

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Wave Arc Part I**

Naruto walked along a dirt road, his stomach burning from where the Gogyo Fuin had been removed before hand. Traveling with him where the members of Team Seven and an old bridge builder known as Tazuna. **"We should kill them all and then leave their corpses for the crows." **A deep voice rumbled in Naruto's mind. _'Kakashi's stronger than me, and plus he probably knows the Gogyo Fuin.' _Naruto replied with an even tone. Kyuubi went deeper into his cage muttering things that could not be made out by Naruto.

Naruto continued walking ignoring everyone and everything around him, including the suspicious looking puddle on the side of the road. Just why was he on this stupid mission, he should be at his home secretly practicing the Fuin jutsu the ancient Kitsune was teaching him, of course it wasn't that he trusted the fox. _'Just a matter of time,' _He thought with a ghost of a smile haunting his features. Naruto was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when the pink haired girl, he assumed it was her, screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shrieked. Her eyes where wide as she watched the gory mess of what use to be her sensei go flying through the air. All of Team Seven was paralyzed as the two assailants, who had killed the silver haired jounin, chuckled.. "One little piggy," they said with course voices, then they vanished.

Sasuke looked around, where had the duo gone? Looking a head of the group Sasuke noticed that the new kid still had his back turned to the group. He was about to shout at the kid but he soon felt a terrifying presence behind him, "Two little piggy's." Sasuke froze as the chain moved closer and closer to his body. Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain Sasuke thought it was all over, "Pathetic." The Uchiha's eyes shot open, in front of him stood the new kid, holding the chain at bay with his bare hand, his eyes bearing a hole into Sasuke's soul.

The Demon brothers watched the blond haired kid in shock, he had just stopped their chain with nothing but his bare hand and he wasn't even bleeding. "What the hell are you?!"

Naruto smirked as his hand burst into a ball of fire easily melting the chain he was holding, "A Monster."

Quickly jumping away from the kid the Demon Brothers stared at him. "You're the Blood Torch!" Gouzu shouted. "Correct," Gouzu was shocked when a flaming hand burned his shoulder, the powerful grip and the burning of his skin keeping him in place.

Meizu stared at the scene before him, one moment the kid had been standing completely still holding what was left of their chain in his hand and the next he had vanished and reappeared behind Gouzu. "I've gotta warn Zabuza!" Meizu shouted while turning around to run only to find that a burning fist had impaled his stomach. Naruto held the dying nuke-nin suspended in the air with his fist sticking out of Meizu's back. "I thought that Kiri-nin where rumored to be ruthless." Pulling the dead man off of his arm Naruto let the corpse hit the ground as if it was nothing more than garbage, "guess I heard wrong." His indifferent crimson eyes shocked everyone in the clearing, even the hidden Kakashi felt a little unnerved. Slowly making his way toward the last of the brothers Naruto let the Killing Intent roll of him in waves paralyzing everyone and anyone who felt it. Reaching his destination Naruto re-ignited his fist, it had died out after he had impaled Meizu. Standing over Gouzu, much like an executioner would with his condemned charge, Naruto brought his fist back in a striking position, "Die." With that said crimson liquid covered the forest floor with a sickening look.

* * *

Zabuza sat in side his hideout, that Gato had provided, waiting for Haku's report on the demon brothers. He didn't have to wait long though, "Zabuza-sama both Gouzu and Meizu have been killed." Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "By who?"

"The Blood Torch of Konoha," Haku stayed silent as Zabuza's eyes widened. That kid was bad news, he had heard the horror stories that followed the shinobi and Zabuza was willing to bet his life that all of them where true. But how had the bridge builder gotten such a heavy weight fighter? "Zabuza-sama," Haku interrupted his masters thoughts, "That's not all. It would also appear that Hatake Kakashi and his genin are there with Blood Torch." Zabuza rubbed his chin in thought, one B-rank ninja, and one A-rank ninja plus his genin team. "This could be bad," Zabuza muttered. He was confident in his and Haku's abilities but he was also confident that their enemies where just as strong. And even if he and Haku where able to defeat their opponents they would be left completely drained and then even the Genin could take care of them. He was defiantly gonna need some help.

* * *

Naruto stood over Gouzu's corpse, the heat radiating from his body making the blood that covered his arm evaporate. Sticking his hands in his pockets Naruto continued walking down the rode like nothing had happened, and the three Genin where to scared to say anything. Finally after a few minutes one of them came to their senses. "Hey wait up!" Akira shouted, running back to Tazuna she grabbed his arm and dragged her with him to catch up with the murderous blond.

"Akira wait!" However the red head paid no heed to Sakura's cry. "What if he tries to kill you!" Sakura cried again.

"Ah Sakura don't worry about that," a lax voice said from behind. "Naruto knows when it's okay to kill and when its not…I think."

Sakura and Sasuke turned around in shock as they noticed that it was their sensei's voice speaking. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei you're alive!" Kakashi nodded as he pointed toward the pieces of broken wood that laid harmlessly on the ground. Sakura held her head in shame, having fallen for the academy level trick. Seeing his distraught student Kakashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Come on we don't want to lose our client." Nothing more was said as the three walked to catch up to their other teammates.

Akira had finally caught up to Naruto, and had let go of Tazuna's arm. Her red hair framed her face and two stubborn bangs stuck up from behind her headband, folding over it in an annoying manner. She wore an unzipped orange jacket with a fishnet top underneath. For pants she wore a pair of black shorts that stopped at her mid thigh. Her shoes where traditional black shinobi sandal(anybody know what they're called?) Sticking her hand out she smiled at Naruto. "Hi my name is Ryu Akira! What's yours?"

Naruto ignored the hand, "Mori Gogyou no Naruto." He replied with a even tone.

Letting her hand drop Akira smiled, "Wow that's a mouth full!" Her words fell on deaf ears. Akira scratched her cheek in confusion, this kid was a brick wall. "Well I just wanted to say thank you." Again she was ignored. Sighing Akira gave up and fell back to match Tazuna's speed.

Once the rest of Team Seven had caught up Kakashi had told them to take a brake while he talked with Tazuna. After a few moments of silence Sasuke looked over to Naruto, "Why did that chain not cut you?" His voice was more curious than demanding.

Naruto spared him a glance, his eyes bored and dull. Pulling out a kunai he drew it across the skin of his palm, causing Akira and Sakura to gasp, but the wound healed before it even had a chance to bleed. "The chain did cut me, you just couldn't tell because my skin was melting back together before my blood could escape."

"Melted?" Sakura spoke up, however Naruto provided no answer instead he went back to having a staring contest with the sky.

* * *

Okay hope that made everyone happy. Now I have something to say about all the questions on Naruto's defensive abilities. People his defense has already been demonstrated, IN THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER!!! And in this chapter again(Its not his healing ability) I will provide a more elaborate description next chapter but if at least ten people can accurately guess what it is I will update this sooner than I had originally planned.

Yeah I know that it was short but the next chapter will be longer cause I'm gonna finish off the wave arc in the next chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated and don't forget to check out 44-dd's home page.

This is Dark Orb Signing out.


	7. Wave Arc Part II

Don't own Naruto…Believe it!

Nearly beaten to death one night in an alleyway, Naruto finds himself with a new power. With it he can burn Konoha to the ground or maybe he'll open his heart and become its greatest savior.

Now for a message from the Author: Parents please talk to your kids about the importance of…reviewing. Thank you and remember live with the influence…of reviewing.

This message was brought to you by Grining Prey

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Wave Arc Part II**

Naruto sighed as he rested his head on his hands. They where stuck in some dinky little boat traveling across the river. It had already been two days since the brothers attack, and so far no one else had come after them even though Kakashi had told them repeatedly that they would be targeted again. Being bored and frustrated Naruto was literally fuming, steam came from his mouth and nostrils with each breath, and any fog that came in contact with his body instantly evaporated (thisisaspoilerifyoulookhardenough.)

Team Seven watched this, perplexed. Turning to their sensei he merely stated, without looking up from his book, "Its natural…for Naruto at least."

Standing up Naruto lumbered to the bow of the ship as land came into view. Not waiting for the ship to touch base Naruto cleared the distance with a leap, landing in a crouch on dry land. He would never admit it but being surrounded by water scared him, he was unable to create a flame when under water. Standing up Naruto stuck his hands in his pocket as he waited for everyone else to catch up. However when everyone had gotten to shore he was off, without even glancing over his shoulder, though he wasn't blind to the red headed girl who was racing to catch up with him.

"So you where eager to get off the ship huh?" Akira asked, but she wasn't surprised when silence was his answer. "Yeah same here. I'm not very fond of water myself. Almost drowned one year when my parents where teaching me to swim." Again silence was his remark, but Akira didn't mind. To her, Naruto was simply someone she could talk to without being called a dope or a chatterbox. He never made a response, except for when she asked for his name, but he also didn't tell her to shut up. Maybe he was entertained by it or maybe he completely blocked her out, who knew?(Well I do but that's for me to know and for you to learn eventually)

Slipping into silence Akira put her hands behind her head and began to whistle, which Naruto raised an eyebrow to. He had never seen anybody do 'that' before. Catching his look Akira giggled, "What never seen anybody whistle before?" Naruto slowly shook his head. Giggling again Akira pointed to her mouth, "Okay first you pucker your lips like this," she did so in example. "And then you blow," A high pitched tune followed as Akira did just that.

Naruto watched her and raised an eyebrow as to say 'do you seriously think that I'm going to do that?" Smiling Akira ruffled his hair, her early growth spurt making her taller, "Come on don't be a baby!" Naruto's eye twitched heavily as he tried not to kill the girl that had crossed the line that Naruto had spent his entire youth drawing. Kakashi, seeing the tall-tell signs of a brewing storm called Akira back and told her to guard Tazuna. And for extra measure he placed himself in-between the bubbly red head and the homicidal blond.

Sakura fell back inline to talk with her crazy friend. "Akira why do you keep bothering him? He looks ready to kill you!" Sakura more than not hissed the last part. Smiling Akira placed her hands behind her head and looked at Sakura, "Oh peshaw he's not going to kill me Sakura." Sakura sighed exasperatedly, Akira could be SO blind at times. "So why do you keep bothering him?" Akira dropped her arms as she lost her smile, and some of the luster that resided in her eyes. "Because," she whispered, "he looks lonely." Sakura, shocked at her friends seriousness, turned to look at Naruto in a new light. Studying him Sakura didn't see anything that said lonely until she saw his eyes; now that they weren't filled with murderous intent they looked - lonely. In fact Sakura would say that they resembled the eyes of a child who had just lost their mother, not knowing what was going to happen next they held fear and anger in them. Shocked Sakura didn't say anything as she pondered this new revelation - just who was Mori Gogyou No Naruto?!

Naruto had listened in on the girls conversation, and he too was curious what made him look lonely. Could it have been his eyes? But they where crimson red, weren't they? Naruto pondered this as he walked, completely ignorant to his surrounding. That was until Kakashi tackled him to the ground as a large sword flew overhead. Growling Naruto began to stand, only to find that Kakashi was still holding onto him. "Let go." He growled, Kakashi didn't respond. "Naruto!" Akira shouted, "The hilt of that blade hit Kakashi-sensei in the back of the head when he tackled you!" Sighing Naruto checked the mans pulse…alive, Naruto decided after feeling the steady pumping of blood in Kakashi's veins.

Wriggling free of the unconscious jounin's grip Naruto heard laughing as he stood up. "Ha-ha to think that the Copy-nin of Konoha would be done in while protecting a murderer!" The voice continued to laugh as Naruto finally spotted it, he was standing on a massive zanbato, Naruto instantly recognized him. "Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist. You know the last pair of demons I fought where not worthy of the title, how about you?"

Zabuza remained calm, he wasn't about to let himself be egged on. "Sorry kid my fight is with the bridge builder, though I did bring a friend along to entertain you."

"_Raikyu." _(Lightning Ball)

Naruto jumped back as he heard the shout, the ground beneath him exploding with electricity. Landing Naruto blew flames from his nose, "What's the matter? To afraid to face me by yourself Zabuza?"

Zabuza chuckled, "No but I thought I would bring someone along to entertain you while I fought Hatake." He chuckled again, "But now that Hatake is incapacitated I'll kill the Bridge builder while my friend deals with you." Naruto had barley any warning before he was forced to dodge a blade, forced to suck in his stomach to avoid the blow. Skidding back Naruto finally got a good look at the mysterious man.

"Raiga Kurosuki," Naruto mumbled. The wielder of the _Rai Rouga_, _'Great,' _Naruto thought. _'Two A-class nin at the same time.' _A crooked smile was on his face, "Can't wait!"

However both swordsmen missed the smile they where to busy arguing. Raiga snarled, "If you harm one hair on Ranmaru's head-"

"As long as you deal with the blond, Haku won't harm the brat." Zabuza wanted to sigh, Raiga could be such a bitch. But who else was he to turn to? Kisame would charge a more than what Zabuza was getting paid and everyone else was still loyal to Kiri. Zabuza was just lucky that Raiga was easy to 'pursue.'

"Just keep Blood Torch out of my hair while I kill the old man and you can be on your marry way." Zabuza started to walk forward only to have to dance out of the way of a fireball. "Who said you could ignore me." Naruto smiled. Seeing Raiga charging Naruto dodged his swing, only to be electrocuted. Panting Naruto put some distance in between himself an Raiga. _'Damn it! So it doesn't matter if it touches you. As long as those blades come near you, you get shocked. He must not have had it charged earlier.' _Touching his side Naruto held back a wince, the skin had definitely been fried to a crisp. Feeling Kyuubi's chakra starting to work Naruto began to wonder how he was going to avoid the obviously faster man, when he noticed Zabuza creeping ever closer to the paralyzed Genin, his Killing intent to much for their inexperienced bodies to handle.

"Shit," Naruto said, as he ran through hand signs. Raiga didn't notice what was happening until it was to late. _"Gogyou no Enjin!" _(Ring of Fire)

Zabuza jumped back as a ten foot tall wall of fire rose around the three fighters, trapping them together. Barley containing his rage Zabuza turned to the perpetrate, who Raiga was already engaging. Each swing from the lightning fangs was countered by a shield of fire that rose when Naruto waved his hand through the air. _'He must be using it to counter the Rai Rouga's side effect,' _Zabuza thought. Deciding that Raiga had it handled he turned his attention back to the wall, which he decided he could defeat with a Suiton jutsu. _"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu." _Zabuza called, but nothing happened. Zabuza growled, "Of course, there's not enough moisture in the air."

* * *

Akira was just as shocked as all her teammates when the wall of fire sprung up, but she was the first to recover from Zabuza's mental attack. "Now what guys." Sasuke sighed, he was finding it hard to keep his hand from shaking, "Lets go find Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah," Both his teammates replied. Heading over, in Tazuna's case dragged, to where Kakashi's unconscious body was when Naruto left it they found it unharmed, thankfully. "Akira go get some water to try and wake him up."

"What do you want me to carry it in?" Akira asked. "Here," Tazuna emptied the contents of his current bottle and handed it to the red headed girl. "Thank you." She responded as she went to go fill it up.

Dunking the bottle in the lake Akira couldn't help but to wonder how Naruto was doing as the ring of fire heated her back.

* * *

Rolling away from a downward swing made by Zabuza, Naruto stood up only to summersault backwards from Raiga's slash. Regaining his bearing's Naruto charged Raiga, but seeing the man begin to swing his blade Naruto slid to one knee and went in between Raiga's legs. Spinning his legs Naruto kicked the lightning wielders feet out from underneath him. Springing up Naruto was on Raiga faster than the man could react and he delivered three quick jabs to his face; the third one was followed by a sickening crack. Jumping back Naruto avoided the slash made by Zabuza. Putting some distance in between him and the older men Naruto inspected them. They where both sweating and panting and Raiga was holding his broken nose.

Of course Naruto wasn't doing so well himself, Gogyou no Enjin needed constant chakra and focus leaving him divided and weaken, in this state he was unable to perform all but the simplest of jutsu. Automatically ruling out his favorite move, _Kaenbushi, _which needed constant chakra and attention as well_._ Deciding that if he could incapacitated Zabuza he could finish off the distracted Raiga Naruto charged again. Reaching Zabuza Naruto dodged the sluggish swing with his blade, the heat was really getting to him now. Two feet from Zabuza Naruto jumped straight up and twisted his body to do a full three-sixty, ending when his left heel crashed into Zabuza's skull. Not wasting anytime Naruto slammed his right foot into Zabuza's gut, as soon as he had landed, which left the man gasping for air. Spinning once more Naruto planted both feet firmly on the ground before launching a haymaker into Zabuza's face, sending him skidding. All this was done in a matter of seconds.

Turning his attention to Raiga, who was dazed at what just happened, Naruto brought up his hand and began to concentrate. "_Gogyou Reikyuu." _The dome of fire quickly cut off Raiga from the outside world. _"Gogyou Kasou." _There where no screams and there was no pain, Raiga's life ended before he could comprehend what was happening. Letting the dome die down Naruto was surprised when the Rai Rouga where lying there, unharmed. But before he could ponder this a fist smashed into the back of his head, leaving him unconscious. "Never take your eye's off your opponent kid," Zabuza growled. Noticing that the ring was dieing down Zabuza picked Naruto up by the back of the his neck, only to drop him as his hand was burnt. "Great the kid really is a walking fire," Zabuza thought aloud as he carefully grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and held his blade close to homicidal blonds neck. Kakashi was bound to be awake and Zabuza wasn't in any condition to fight at the moment, so he needed a bargaining chip.

* * *

Kakashi stood ready as the fire ring began dieing, the back of his head throbbing, but it had been worth it. Even if Naruto didn't care Kakashi did, after all he wasn't about to lose the last thing that tied him to his late sensei. _'Well one of the last,' _Kakashi added as an afterthought.

Finally the fire died, to reveal Zabuza holding his blade dangerously close to Naruto's throat. Kakashi sighed, and lowered his arms. No words needed to be said, the deal was simple to understand. Zabuza would escape with his life in return for Naruto's. Slowly Zabuza made his way to the foliage, from there throwing Naruto at Kakashi, who caught the blond careful not to touch his bare skin. And by the time he looked up again Zabuza was already gone.

Sighing Kakashi stood up and began to carry Naruto bridal-style, "Tazuna lets hurry to your house."

"Of course its not much further." Jogging to get ahead Tazuna began to lead everyone to his house, except for Akira, who had been distracted by something lying on the ground. "Wow," Akira whispered to herself as she saw the Rai Rouga laying there innocently. Bending over to pick them up Akira pulled back when the hilt of the blade tickled her hand. Thinking about it she pulled off her pack and pulled out a shirt. Wrapping both the blades, gently, in the article of clothing Akira placed it back in her pack. "Akira pick up the pace!" Shouldering her bag the red head ran to catch up, "Yes Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

"You're weak."

"I just let my guard down."

"And that makes you weak!" Kyuubi roared from inside his cage. "Never let down your guard! Had that swordsman not need your sorry carcass for a hostage we would both be dead!"

Naruto growled, "Shut the fuck up Kyuubi!"

"You're weak. And that's all you'll ever be without me!" Sending forth a wave of killer intent Kyuubi watched as Naruto stumbled out of the room and out into the hallway. Seeing that Naruto was gone Kyuubi began to wonder something. "Each time it gets harder to control him, soon I fear that I will hold no control over him. And he's starting to learn to resist me." Closing his eyes Kyuubi started to figure out the problem, what else did he have to do?

Naruto had stumbled out into the hallway, Kyuubi's killer intent had been to much for him to handle. Walking down the hallway Naruto found himself following a familiar path. Standing in front of the door Naruto remembered how he had found it. It had been several years ago while he was trying to escape the nightmares and the Kyuubi, when he stumbled into this room. The door had been wide open, almost like it had been waiting for him. Stepping into the room Naruto was greeted by a warm light; breathing out a sigh of release he collapsed in the room. Not much after a warm embrace and a soothing female voice followed, _"Oh my little Naru-chan, you're going to grow up into such a strong Shinobi." _Here Naruto was safe, lost in his memories.

* * *

Zabuza stood on a board walkway, throwing something bloodied and beaten into the river, watching with cold eyes as it sank to the bottom. "Dead weight," he told himself as Ranmaru's body sank into the river, never to be seen again. Walking back into the hut Zabuza sat down, rubbing his chest, Naruto's kick to his chest had left a bruise. Noticing that Haku was standing just out of his vision Zabuza turned his head and raised a none existent eyebrow. "Haku?"

"Zabuza-sama did you have to kill the boy?"

Zabuza growled, "He was dead weight Haku." Ignoring the slightly disapproving look the ice user was giving him Zabuza began to wonder if Gato had learned of his…failure. "Zabuza you promised me that bridge builder's head!" Zabuza sighed, guess he knew. "Just ran into a minor speed bump."

"At the rate I'm paying you the only thing that should slow you down is a mountain!" Gato was really fuming now, not that it phased Zabuza. Rolling his eyes Zabuza sighed, "You have my word that by the end of this week the bridge builder will be dead."

* * *

Okay I know I promised to finish the wave arc in this chapter but I thought that this was already a pretty long chapter and I decided that I would wrap it up in the next chapter. So let me know what you guys(and gals) thought of this chapter. Oh what you don't know how to do that? Well you see that button over there? Yeah that one down right in the middle of the bottom. Well you see if you click on that than this amazing thin happens! A little page pops up and it lets you leave a review! Huh what's that? You don't have an account? No worries I let anyone review my stories! So than what's keeping you from doing it?

Anyways here's some translations

**Raikyu - Lightning ball**

**Rai Rouga - Lightning Fangs**

**Gogyou no Enjin - Ring of Fire - Mine**

**Kaenbushi - Blaze Fist - Mine**

This is Grining Prey Signing out.


	8. Wave Arc Part III

_Don't own Naruto…Believe it!_

_Nearly beaten to death one night in an alleyway, Naruto finds himself with a new power. With it he can burn Konoha to the ground or maybe he'll open his heart and become its greatest savior._

_**Mori Gogyou no Naruto  
**__**Wave Arc Part III**_

"_What's your name?!" A booming voice cried._

"_Uzumaki Naruto!" A blond headed seven year old cried back. The other voice's response was to pin him against the wall with a red substance and peer at him with unforgiving crimson eyes. "What…is…you…name?!" _

"_Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto?!" This time the child was more unsure of his answer. _

"_What is your name!" The deep booming voice cried out for a final time. _

_The blond child's eyes dulled as tears began to leak from them, "Mori Gogyou no Naruto." _

Naruto shot up covered in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Reaching up to wipe his forehead free of sweat he discovered that he had truly been crying. Quickly wiping away the tears he looked around the room, it was bright and well light by the sun coming through the window on the far wall. Throwing the covers off of himself Naruto walked over to the door and carefully opened it, poking his head out first and looking around. Seeing no hostiles around Naruto slowly crept out of the room, not realizing that he was only in his boxers, and began to make his way down the dark hallway.

"Inari could you help me with the dishes?" A woman's voice called out some where in the house.

"Just a second, I'm in the bathroom!" Came the response from what sounded like a little boy.

Hearing a loud crash, followed by screaming, Naruto continued on down the hall with uncaring eyes. Reaching the kitchen area Naruto saw two wanna-be-samurai cornering a woman and a kid watching the scene with horrified eyes. Seeing that they hadn't noticed him yet Naruto cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "If you don't mind…I'm a little confused at what's going on here…" His monotone voice sent shivers running down everyone's spine.

"Please," The woman called out. "These men work for Gato!"

"Shut up bitch!" One of the men yelled before smashing the hilt of his katana into her skull. With a sickening thud she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"So you work for Gato…?"

The men didn't answer as they charged him. Standing his ground Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash when the drew their swords. "You're going to need more than those toys to kill me." Not paying any attention to him the wanna-be-samurai's made an attempt to cut him only to stare in amazement when their blades turned white hot before wilting and melting.

"Ahhh!! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The taller one screamed in agonizing pain as the hilt melted to the palm of his hands.

Quickly dropping his hilt the other samurai took a step towards his partner only for Naruto to appear in front of him.

"You should keep your eye's on your opponent…" He took a step back in fear only to run into something else. Turning around slowly he realized in fear that it was another Naruto. "Or they might surprise you…" The second one told him before bursting into flames. Snapping his fingers Naruto commanded the fire to die leaving a badly burned-- but alive-- samurai-wanna-be.

Turning his attention to the taller wanna-be Naruto sighed, he only need one of them alive. Gathering a ball of fire in his hand Naruto flung it at the man watching in satisfaction as the fire consumed his head completely leaving only the lifeless body.

Turning away from the corpse Naruto watched as the last wanna-be withered-- on the floor-- in pain. Dropping down into a crouch Naruto grabbed the front of the man's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Now you are going to tell me where Gato is…" Naruto smiled wickedly. "Or I'll make your last few moments on this sickening planet…uncomfortable."

* * *

"I-I whish Naruto was here…" Akira thought out loud as she pulled a needle out over her skin.

Currently Sasuke and herself where trapped inside a dome made out of ice-mirrors. The fake _Oinin_ had used his Kekkei Genkai to run circles around both of the genin and neither of them where close to coming up with a solution.

"Damn…I can't believe that Gōkakyu didn't have any effect." Sasuke muttered. He had been slightly angered that his strongest technique hadn't even harmed the mirror's but he couldn't dwell on that. "Maybe if I had the sharingan…but no…we'll die if we try to rely on a miracle. There has to be something we can do to destroy those mirrors…"

"Sasuke," Akira leaned close to her teammate. "Do you have a plan?"

"No…" But then Sasuke spotted it. The ultimate weapon slung against his forgetful teammate's back. "Akira! You still have the Rai Rouga!"

She nodded dumbly, "Yeah I know but…but sensei didn't teach me anything other than the basics…"

_Well it was a good plan at the time, _Sasuke thought disappointedly. Not having anymore idea's Sasuke began wondering if they where going to make it out of this mission alive.

* * *

"Heh your students are no match for Haku, Kakashi. But I bet you already figured that out for yourself." Zabuza was smirking behind his bandages.

"Hmm I guess your right…" Kakashi revealed his sharingan hidden behind his headband. "I didn't want to pull this out so early, especially since last time we didn't get any time to get acquainted, but you're not really leaving me any choice."

"Ah so THAT is the legendary sharingan? Pretty pathetic if you ask me!" Wrapping his hand around _Kubikiri Hōchō _ready to use it in a moment's notice. "This time Blood Torch isn't here to interfere."

"Hmm afraid that he'll come and beat you up again Zabuza?" Kakashi mocked.

"Stuff it Hatake!" Zabuza shouted ripping Hocho off of his back and slamming into the bridge, sending dust and debris flying. "I'm going to kill you and then take my sweat time ripping the bridge builders head from his shoulders!"

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

"Well that was pathetic," Naruto looked around the room, Gato's severed head lay at his feet and several other bodies lay scattered across the warehouse. "Well at any rate that's one nuisance taken care of." Walking towards the exit Naruto felt a rush of wind pass by him, tickling his bare skin. "Perhaps I should change into some proper clothes first…"

* * *

'_I can't believe we had to rely on a miracle…' _Sasuke thought as the sharingan's comma's spun rapidly in his eyes. But even if it sounded pathetic that he had been save by mere luck Sasuke was ecstatic to test out his new ability. Finally after years of waiting, he had done it. He had achieved the sharingan. Picking up a sebon he deflected several of the Oinin's, successfully protecting himself and Akira. But he was beginning to slowly lose his strength, and he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

"Sasuke," Akira whispered. "Are you alright? You look like your slowing down."

'_Damn, if Akira notices it than the Oinin has probably already figured it out.' _"I'm fine," He told her. "But we need to find a way out of these mirrors."

"It's impossible," Haku chastised him from on of his mirrors. "The only way out of here is by defeating me…" Pulling out three sebon Haku held them in-between his knuckles. "And I am not defeated so easily." Throwing the three needles with all his strength Haku watched as Sasuke deflected all three of them with his 'borrowed' sebon. "Your sharingan is impressive but…how much longer do you think that you can keep this up?"

"I'll keep this up for as long as I have to!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ninja of Konoha never surrender!" Akira shouted defiantly from behind Sasuke.

"While that is noble you should consider the consequences of your actions." Haku watched them both from behind his mask. Sasuke was panting heavily and beginning to lose focus, while Akira was covered in so many scratches that it would be impossible to count them all. "Surrender now and I will spare you, but if you keep this up I will have no choice but to kill you!" Haku leapt from his mirror charging Sasuke with a sebon drawn.

"That's never going to happen!" Blocking the sebon with his own, Sasuke felt his foot connect with the Oinin's chin sending him flying backwards. Running after his opponent Sasuke got half way before Haku leapt into another mirror.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted he had lost focus when he had thought that victory was at hand.

"This is where it ends!" Haku shouted as he threw several Sebon.

Bracing himself Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized their real target. "Akira!"

* * *

Kakashi was matching Zabuza perfectly. Slowly becoming more and more accustomed to the mans fighting style. "Give it up Zabuza…There's no way you can win!"

"Hahah what's the matter Kakashi? You seem distracted! Are you really that worried about your students?!" Pushing against Kakash's Kunai, Zabuza grinned. "Kids like that don't have a right to be on the battlefield!"

"My students are stronger than what your giving them credit for. I have no doubt that they will emerge from the jutsu victorious!" Kakashi retaliated, pushing against Zabuza with such strength that it made the other man take a few steps back.

"I may not be giving them enough credit, but you're giving them too much! Those two genin don't stand a chance against Haku!"

"Then maybe I can even the odds…"

* * *

"S-Sasuke?!" Akira held Sasuke in her arms, he had taken the blow for her. "Y-you idiot I didn't need your help!" Akira shouted at him as tears dampened her cheeks.

"H-mph. Y-you could have fooled me…dope." Sasuke told her smiling slightly he eyes began to close.

"Sasuke! Sasuke don't you dare die! Please! Please don't die!" Akira sobbed pitifully. Why did everyone always have to die? "Why?" Akira croaked. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **Why?!**"

"He sacrificed himself for a comrade…For you…He was a shinobi worthy of the utmost respect." Haku watched the girl as he climbed back into his mirror, something about her was off. "What is this feeling?" Haku questioned.

* * *

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura watched the blond as he approached Kakashi and Zabuza. He was dressed in a black pinstripe business suit, with the undershirt undone revealing part of his chest. "Y-your awake…?"

"Naruto…What are you wearing?" Kakashi questioned with a sweat drop.

Turning away from his sensei Naruto had a faint, nigh invisible, blush on his cheeks. "It was the only thing that fit me…" He told the staring crowd with his monotone voice.

Sakura blushed when she looked at him, he looked hot. _'Almost as good as Sasuke' _But thinking about the raven haired boy Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto you have to save Akira and Sasuke!"

"Hmm," Naruto look towards the Ice dome his eyes widening for the briefest of seconds before returning to their normal half open position. "They have it handled. Besides…" He turned to Zabuza and Kakashi. "This is over…Gato is dead. I killed him myself. I would have been here sooner but the bridge was…surprisingly difficult to find…"

Kakashi sweat dropped, there was a sign on every corner of the street pointing towards the bridge. How could it have been difficult to find? For a second Kakashi imagined Naruto stopping on the side of the road asking a terrified old lady where the bride was, probably threatening her life for good measure.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought for a second, '_perhaps threatening that old woman made it difficult for her to give me the correct directions…' _

"If you killed Gato…" Zabuza spoke up for the first time since Naruto's arrival. "Then tell me where his base is…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Zabuza took a threatening step towards Naruto. "He has to have all that money stashed somewhere." He announced to the group, sheathing his giant blade.

* * *

Haku lie on the ground, his mirrors shattering around him, and he had only one thing to say. "How?" Turning his head slightly he watched as the girl, Akira, hugged herself while crying lightly over Sasuke's body. Where had that girl gotten that power? Looking at the discarded Rai Rouga, Haku pondered something. _'Not even Raiga had been able to use them to such extent.' _A small red spark jumped from one of the blades, causing Haku's eyes to widen. _'And the lightning she used…it had been completely different than Raiga's…'_ The deeper Haku dived into the mystery the more complex it got.

"You look like shit…" Zabuza muttered as he looked down at his apprentice.

"Zabuza-sama I-"

"Save it for another time Haku. We're done here. That blond haired brat told me where to find Gato's hideout so we need to move before someone else discovers it."

Nodding Haku stood shakily, "I'm ready Zabuza-sama."

Looking at his apprentice with a questioning eye Zabuza smiled lightly. "Alright lets go."

Akira hadn't notice Zabuza's approach nor when he left with Haku. She was much to focused on Sasuke. She hadn't even given thought into how she beat Haku. She was much to distraught that Sasuke was dead. Letting at a shaky gasp as new tears fell Akira wondered how she was going to tell Sakua, or anyone for that matter, that Sasuke was dead.

Whipping the tears away Akira watched him through puffy red eyes, before letting out a heart broken sigh. Leaning forward she planted a soft delicate kiss on his lips. "Rest peacefully Teme…"

"I was until someone laid on top of me."

Akira gasped as Sasuke looked up at her through half open eyes. "S-sauke! You're alive!" A heavy blush developed when she realized that she had kissed him. _'M-maybe he didn't notice…' _

"So does that mean your one of my fan girls?" Sasuke asked playfully, a small smile on his face.

"T-teme!" Akira shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, the blush still covering her cheeks like a thick plaster.

"Sasuke! Akira! Your both alright!" Sakura cried out as she ran to her two friends. Akira's blush deepened when her best friend approached, she had just stolen Sasuke's first kiss. She was dead meat if word got out.

"Sakura you're heavy!" Sasuke cried as the pinkette glomped him.

Sighing at her friends actions Akira spotted Naruto watching them from a distance. Getting up she dusted herself off before approaching him. "I have a feeling that everyone is safe and sound because of you…"

"Hmm, why would you say that?" Naruto watched her one of his eyebrows slightly raised.

She chuckled, "Haven't you heard? The hero always shows up at the last moment and saves everyone!" Akira giggled lightly when Naruto expression, for almost a full second, was one of shock and surprised.

"I'm no hero…" He muttered before stuffing his hands into his pocket and walking away to join Kakashi and Tazuna.

Watching as he walked away Akira smiled lightly, something was different about him, that's for sure. "W-wait a second! He was talking!" Akira watched him now with her mouth agape, the guy who just a week ago wouldn't utter anything more than his name just had an entire conversation with her.

"Is everyone all right!" A voice called out from the opposite side of the bridge. Turning around Akira was stunned to find all of the villagers had gathered with make shift weapons. But the most shocking was Inari who stood at the head of the group holding a crossbow.

"E-everyone…" Tazuna muttered with tears in his eyes. He turned to Kakashi, "I'll go inform them of the situation." He said as he took off.

Watching as the crowed erupted into cheers, Kakashi smiled before ungracefully falling on his butt. "Damn should have covered the sharingan up sooner," He chuckled as he covered up they eye before leaning against the bridge railing. Naruto was next to him with his arms crossed against his chest, a blank look on his face as he leaned against the railing.

"Kakashi…" Naruto didn't look directly at the man. Instead he kept his focus on the two girls fawning of the Uchiha, both of which where overjoyed with the fact that he was alive.

"Hmm what is it Naruto?" Kakashi looked up from his position on the ground wondering what Naruto could want with him.

"I…I hear that hero's arrive at the last second and save everyone…" Now Naruto was doing his best to look anywhere but at Kakashi, a faint blush obvious on his features.

Kakashi tried to keep his eye from popping out of its socket. _'Naruto…Naruto is acting…human…' _

"And," His monotone voice droned. "I was wondering…does this make me a…hero…?"

Kakashi smiled lightly, his eye curving slightly. "Yes…Yes it does."

Naruto seemed content with the answer as he closed his eyes, letting himself be swallowed by the cheering of the villagers. Pondering for a moment, and only for a moment, if this was what it was like to be loved…

* * *

"Damn that brat! He shouldn't be able to ignore my influence like this!" Kyuubi roared from inside his cage. The brat was showing more resistance now than he ever had. But what had changed?

"What's the matter Kyuubi? Is it really that hard to control a twelve year old boy?" A new voice, it sounded male, chuckled from the darkness.

"Damn you…" Kyuubi growled from his cage before everything went black.

* * *

Oh ho ho hoo! What's this? Naruto acting slightly more normal? And just how was Akira able to defeat Haku so easily? And what's with the new voice inside Naruto's head? Why am I asking you questions that you don't know the answer to? Well I'll answer that one…cause it's fun!

Anyways I really like this chapter, it really put something's into motion. And it was nice to show a more normal side of Naruto. But anyways next chapter Team Seven(Akira Sakura and Sasuke) Try to find out more about Naruto's private life. And then the Chunin exams! Whoot!

_Kubikiri Hōchō - _Decapitating Carving Knife

Please review and check out 44-dd's page!

Forever Grinning to the end,  
This is Grining Prey Signing out.


	9. Jokes

Don't own Naruto…Believe it!

Nearly beaten to death one night in an alleyway, Naruto finds himself with a new power. With it he can burn Konoha to the ground or maybe he'll open his heart and become its greatest savior.

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Jokes **

'_Kyuubi's been quiet lately,_' Naruto thought. He hadn't heard a peep from the fox since the wave mission. Not even his dreams where disturbed by the bastard fox. It left him in a good mood, well as good as a mood as a psychotic killer can get. But yes he felt good, in fact he felt so good he might stop by his favorite little store. Licking his lips Naruto began making his way to the shopping district, not noticing the three shadows that where following him.

* * *

"Ah Naruto its been a while since you stopped in! You want your usual?" And old man stood behind the counter of a bakery. He smiled down at the silent blond as the boy nodded 'yes' to his earlier question. "Alright that's fifty pieces of _Taiyaki_ coming right up! All with chocolate fillings if I'm not mistaken." Again Naruto nodded 'yes.'

"Okay you wait right there I'll go get yer order."

Watching as the kind elderly old man disappeared into the back room Naruto did just as he was told and waited, not even distracted by the stares he was getting from everyone else in the building. It was a normal occurrence for Naruto to be in the shop, when he wasn't on mission's or wasn't in one of his 'moods' he always came in to grab a week supply of his favorite snack. But some people never got use to it.

Feeling as if he was being watched Naruto looked around the store with glazed eyes. The looks felt different than the normal glares, they felt curios. But when the kind store owner came back with a bag full of Taiyaki Naruto forgot all about it. Pulling the first one out of the bag Naruto stuck it in his mouth, letting it hang, and dug out his cash. Chuckling at the boys antics the kind store owner took his money. "So," He asked while opening up the cash register. "Are they up to par?"

Nodding Naruto finished his first one before sticking a second one in his mouth. And made his way out the door, not paying attention to the three blurs that dashed out the door right after he did.

* * *

"Hmm," Naruto looked around the alley, a half eaten Taiyaki hanging from him mouth. Swallowing the fish shaped cake he pulled out a new one from a bag that he held in his arms an began eating it. "That's weird." He mutter with a mouth full of Taiyaki. _'Hmm chocolate…'_ He though absent mindedly, forgetting the fact that he felt like he was being watched Naruto continued on his way eating the chocolate filled cake.

"I never would have guessed that Naruto had a sweet tooth…" Sakura muttered as she, Akira, and Sasuke silently watched as Naruto walked away.

"Yeah, he's already eaten ten of those chocolate filled Taiyaki…" Akira joined in on Sakura's muttering.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke questioned while looking at his two teammates.

"Cause your just as curious as we are!" Akira scolded him before Sakura tackled them to the ground again.

"He's looking this way!" She whispered harshly.

Sure enough he was, swallowing his current Taiyaki he put a new one in his mouth before making his way over to the fence that team seven was hiding behind.

"Sakura-Chan do something!" Akira cried out in a whisper.

"What do you want me to do?!" She whispered back.

"What are you doing…?" Naruto voice called out scaring all three genin with in an inch of their lives.

"N-Naruto…Hey funny running into you here!" Akira looked up at the blond boy, who was crouching on the fence they where currently hiding behind. For a moment Akira thought that the half eaten Taiyaki made him look like a little kid. But his blank uncaring eyes quickly told her differently. "So ah yeah it's a really funny story, you're going to love this, we where following you! Hahah that's a good one right…" Sasuke and Sakura looked at their teammate like she was an idiot.

Naruto's eyes bore holes into each member of team seven until he finally looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't get it…"

The members of team seven sweat dropped. Akira's idiotic joke had gone over the socially inexperienced boy's head. "Uh well that's okay…"

"Explain it to me…" He told her in the same monotone voice.

"Uhhh well you see it wasn't really funny…"

"Then why did you say it would be?"

Right around now Akira decided she missed the Naruto that didn't talk. "Well it was a special breed of stupid-funny. Some times they can make you laugh but most of the time they just make you roll your eyes. A lot of people us them to break the tension…"

"I see," Naruto told her as he stuck a new Taiyaki in his mouth. "Well now that I've learned all there is to learn about this 'stupid-funny' I have no more use for you and must kill you." He took in the expressions of the members of team seven-- pure horror-- before finishing his current fish-shaped-cake and sticking a new Taiyaki in his mouth. "…Just kidding…" He told them his words slightly muffled by the cake.

The members of Team Seven watched as Naruto jumped off the fence and began walking away. Each one of them with a gapping mouth and wide eyes. "H-he just told a joke…The world is gonna end…" Akira told team seven as they watched his back disappear around the corner.

Sakura stood there unable to say anything, part of her wondering if he really was joking.

While Sasuke muttered, "Why did I come?" Under his breath.

* * *

Hahah I hope you enjoyed this short little filler chapter. Cause next time the Chunin exams begin. Until then Please review and check out 44-dd's page.

_Taiyaki _is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings may be custard, chocolate, or cheese. Some shops even sell taiyaki with okonomiyaki, gyoza filling, or a sausage inside.

If you where keeping track Naruto ate 13 Taiyaki.

Forever Grinning to the end,

This is Grining Prey Signing out.


	10. Free Time

Don't own Naruto…Believe it!

Nearly beaten to death one night in an alleyway, Naruto finds himself with a new power. With it he can burn Konoha to the ground or maybe he'll open his heart and become its greatest savior.

An: I'm going to warn Sasuke haters now…If you have a down right hate for him you'll probably want to stop reading this. Because Sasuke is one of my favorite characters. On a side note calling him Sasgay is idiotic! Also Sasuke is a Pimp and in ALL of my stories he will be treated with respect!

As for Naruto talking so much…oh I don't know why…but maybe, just maybe, it has something to do with a little thing called THE PLOT!

And noooo this is NOT a NarutoOC story!

IndigoSkyFlying - Eh when this story was just starting out I thought it would be more…well gorier. But I took a different road, and just never got around to changing the rating.

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Free-Time **

"Well I'm sorry to say but there aren't any missions for a lone shinobi at the moment Naruto-kun. And I don't think any of the genin teams need an extra hand." Sorting away his files Sandiame chuckled, "Looks like you have some free-time Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at the Hokage with his emotionless red eyes. "What's 'free-time?'"

"Hmm well that's when you are free to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want…?"

Sarutobi realized his mistake, "W-well anything that is within reason that is…I-I suggest reading." Opening up a drawer Sarutobi pulled out a green book and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it and read the title aloud.

"The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it was the very first book written by my student, Jiraiya. It wasn't very popular but I found it entertaining." Sarutobi smiled as Naruto looked at the book with renewed curiosity. "Now why don't you run along and find someplace quite to read? And don't worry about returning it."

* * *

"_Why don't you just give up?" A strange man called out to the trees that surrounded him. He was a ninja of an unknown village, and he was currently in a fight with a shinobi from Konoha. "I'm tired of playing hide and seek." _

_The shinobi from leaf panted heavily, his golden hair glistened with sweat. Currently he was safe hidden behind a tree, but that wouldn't last for long. Opening a clenched hand he reveled the fact that he was holding a pair of smoke bombs. Gathering what strength he had left he threw them as hard as he could at the foreign nin. _

_Being caught completely off gurad the mysterious ninja had no time to react when he saw the in coming projectiles. Bracing himself for the worst he was relived to discover that they had only been smoke bombs. Brining up an arm to block the smoke from his lungs he looked around wondering where his opponent had gotten to. Hearing movement to his left he drew a ninjato and charged towards the sound. _

_Their was a brief scuffle but when the smoke cleared it was obvious who the victor was. _

_The Konoha shinobi lay on his hands and knees covered in bruises and cuts. While the foreign nin stood victorious, pointing his Ninjato at the wounded Konoha shinobi. "Give up." He told the blond coldly. _

"_Can I just say one thing…?" The Konoha shinobi asked him as he began to stand. _

"_I don't want to hear it…" He told the Konoha shinobi. Running the blond through with his blade the foreigner pinned him against a tree. "Now Die!!" _

_Glaring at the dieing shinobi the foreigner smirked, until he realized that the Konoha shinobi was smiling. "You should give up…" He said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. _

_Caught completely off guard, the foreigner felt chills run down his spine when he heard a voice from behind him. _

"_Trying to make me give up." The Konoha shinobi told him as he backhanded the back of the foreigner's head causing him to crash into the ground. _

"_Ugh, E-Even if you kill me, another assassin will attack the village…Hehehe…There will be no peace…As long as we live in this accursed world…of ninja." He laughed weakly, while trying to catch his breath. _

"_Then…I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it! I won't give up!" _

"…_Wh-Who are you?" The foreigner asked as darkness began to invade his vision. _

"_My name is-" _

Naruto closed the book, giving it a solemn look before setting it on fire. "What a pointless book…" He mumbled as the ashes blew away in the wind. "There is no such thing as peace." He said almost as if he was trying to argue with the books main character.

Jumping off of the roof-- That he had been reading on-- Naruto landed on the street in a crouch. Straightening up he began walking, hoping that he would come across something to vent his frustration out on.

After wondering around the village Naruto found himself standing outside the gates of the forbidden forest. _'This is where they're holding the second part of the Chunin Exams…' _

Looking around Naruto smirked, Anko was suppose to be here guarding it, so no one interfered with the test takers, but it appeared that she had gotten bored. Making sure that the coast was clear Naruto cleared the fence in a single jump, wondering if there where any talented genin within its borders.

And he felt as if something within the forest was calling to him

* * *

"Just who the heck are you?!" Sasuke shouted as he stared, in horror, at the burnt Genin. He had been fighting tooth and nail just to survive and in the end his best wasn't good enough against this crazy nin.

"I'm Orochimaru, the white snake." His words dripped from his mouth like poison. "If you'd ever like a rematch then pass this exam as quickly as you can!" He shouted as the scroll in his hand caught fire.

"Oh no…" Sakura mumbled. An unconscious Akira rest in her arms as she watch their one chance of getting out of the forest turn to ash and blow away.

"Hmeheheheh, I'll see you again, if you manage to defeat the three otonin who serve me."

"Wh-What are you talking about?! We never want to see your face again!" Sakura shouted as she clung to Akira's unconscious form.

"Perhaps not…" Orochimaru told the genin as his hands formed the ram seal. "But wishing me won't chase me away."

Sasuke didn't even have time to flinch before he realized what was going on. Orochimaru's neck had extended beyond human proportions and shot towards him like a bullet, but it never reached him.

"Pathetic…" Naruto mumbled, his features strained as he held back the sanin with his kodachi. "Tch," Naruto grunted as he tried to push back against Orochimaru, only to find that no matter how hard he strained his muscles he couldn't make the Sanin budge.

* * *

"This could be bad…" Sandiame muttered around his pipe as he watch Naruto's blade shatter under the pressure of Orochimaru's bite, through his crystal ball. He had originally only wanted to check on Naruto and see if the blond was still reading, he had no idea that Naruto had infiltrated the exams until it was too late to stop him.

"Tenzo," Sarutobi mumbled out loud as a shadow jumped from behind his desk and kneeled in front of him. "This is a problematic situation we are dealing with…"

"Sir?"

"On one hand I would like to send every ninja in the village and apprehend my former student. But on the other I know him too well to believe that it would be that simple." Stroking his beard the Sandiame leaned back in his chair. "I fear that interfering at this moment would, undoubtedly, endanger Konoha, and her citizens." Taking a draw from his pipe Sarutobi sighed as the smoke escaped via his nostrils.

"Tenzo…I have a mission for you…"

* * *

The Suna siblings traveled through the forest at a easy pace, each one of them confident in their own ability and the ability of each other. In their minds they where undoubtedly the strongest team here, and it was probably true. Already they had obtained their second scroll and where on their way to the tower.

However the youngest-- Gaara --had something else on his mind as he turned to stare at the dark forest that surrounded them.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Kankuro questioned his brother as he followed his younger sibling's line of sight trying to find what the red head was staring at.

"Gaara…What's the matter?" Temari questioned gently.

At first he ignored them and continued staring towards the west where 'that' power was coming from. Sighing he wondered how long it had been since he had felt that blood lust before turning to his sister, "…Its nothing lets continue."

As they continued walking Temari and Kankuro shared worried looks. Something was bothering Gaara, and if something was bothering him then it was a good idea to be worried. But unknown to the two worried elder siblings Gaara had only one thought on his mind.

'_I hope your skills haven't dulled over the years Mori Gogyou no Naruto.' _

* * *

Naruto panted heavily as he launched countless fireballs at Orochimaru, but the man continued to dodge with ease. Bringing both his hands out in front of him Naruto began to create an enormous fireball. "Why won't you die?!" Naruto shouted over the roar of the inferno as he launched the colossal ball of fire.

Orochimaru didn't even flinch as his was consumed by the flames.

Calming his breathing Naruto kept his eyes focused on the spot where Orochimaru had been standing. Ignoring the forest fire that consumed his surroundings Naruto began to relax.

"Ahh!" The blond shouted out in pain as he felt three pairs of fangs pierce the flesh on his back. Jets of fire shot from his Naruto's nostrils as he turned around and glared at Orochimaru, who had snakes retreating back into his sleeve. Setting his fist ablaze Naruto charged at the man.

Sasuke and Sakura, with an unconscious Akira, watched- helplessly -from the sidelines. Both of them stunned by the blonds will to win but yet at the same time the utter difference in Orochimaru's and Naruto's power.

Sakura held back a wince as a round house kick crashed into Naruto's skull, sending him flying with Orochimaru hot on his trail. "Sasuke…we have to do something! He could be killed if the continues!"

"I know Sakura…" Sasuke looked down towards the ground and clenched his eyes shut. "But what would we be able to do?'

Sakura started to say something before closing her mouth and turning her attention to Akira, unable to think of an answer.

"So that is the limit of your power?" Orochimaru stood over Naruto, the winner of their fight obvious. "While you are weak now I can't risk you becoming strong and falling into Konoha's hands." Reaching down Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's throat and held the boy suspended in the air.

'_Can't…breath,' _Naruto thought hazily as he tried to pry off Orochimaru's hand.

'_Can't concentrate,' _He tried to call forth Kyuubi's fire but the lack of oxygen was making the task to taxing on his already injured body.

'_I guess this is the end,' _With that last thought darkness flooded Naruto's vision as he passed out.

Orochimaru smiled sadistically as he felt Naruto's pulse begin to slow, it wouldn't take much longer before it stopped completely now.

"_Mokuton!" _A voice shouted out as beam shaped piece of wood shot out of the branch Orochimaru was currently standing on. Caught off guard Orochimaru released Naruto to as he narrowly dodged the attack.

'_Mokuton?! That can't be unless…' _

"Orochimaru why have you come back to Konoha?!" A man's voice demanded from the shadows.

Instead of answering Orochimaru simply chuckled, "Kukuku so one of you did survive. The old man has done a good job of keeping you a secret. But even I can tell that in my success I have still failed to honor the power of the Mokuton ability."

The man remained silent for a moment before answering. "It's true that my Mokuton ability will never be equal to that of the Shoadi, but you are avoiding my question. What are you doing in Konoha Orochimaru?"

"Kukuku," Orochimaru chuckled insanely. "You can tell the old man that the Chunin Exams are to continue."

"What would happen if we ended them? What would you do?"

Forming the ram seal Orochimaru began to sink into tree he was standing on, as if it was made of quicksand. "If you do end the exams it will spell the end of Konoha!"

Releasing a held breath Tenzo began to pull himself out of the tree he had been hiding in. Dropping down to the branch that Naruto was laying on he approached the blond with a worried look. Searching for a pulse his sensitive finger tips quickly found the steady pumping of blood. Sighing once more Tenzo shook his head disappointedly before gently picking Naruto up and heading out of the forest.

* * *

"You fool! Charging in head first against a superior opponent! Of all of the idiotic things your species has ever done in its existence that has to be one of the most idiotic!" Kyuubi roared from behind his cage.

"Hmph," Naruto smirked confidently at the Kitsune. While normally he would be over whelmed by killer intent or paralyzed by the Kyuubi's malicious chakra the fox seemed unable to do so at the moment. "You don't seem yourself today Kyuubi. What the matter?"

Grinning from behind the bars of the cage the Kyuubi chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it boy, you have been proving difficult to control lately. But I will rectify that soon enough."

"Oh really now?" A new voice questioned from the shadows. "I would very much like to see you try that."

Ignoring the Kyuubi's growling Naruto turned and faced the shadows from where the voice was coming from. "And you are?"

"Just consider me a friend for now."

Although the man was completely covered in shadows Naruto could almost feel his smile penetrating the inky blackness that surrounded them.

* * *

Well this chapter wasn't as long as most of the other ones that I have been posting lately but its not like you had to wait very long for it. And besides I got done what need to be done for this chapter and I didn't really feel like dragging it out with unnecessary facts. And what is this the third, second time I've cut off inside Naruto's mind? But anyways now I'm just kinda messing around trying to hit that 2500 mark.

Okay now for some reason I've decided that I'm going to put all my effort into this story and get it finished before going back to my other stories. I may update some of my other master pieces every once and awhile but I really want to get this one finished so I can begin working on the seq…oops I've said to much!

Don't forget to review and check out 44-dd's page

Forever Grinning till the end,  
This Is Grining Prey Signing Out.


	11. Yin and Yang Part I

Don't own Naruto…Believe it!

Nearly beaten to death one night in an alleyway, Naruto finds himself with a new power. With it he can burn Konoha to the ground or maybe he'll open his heart and become its greatest savior.

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Ying & Yang  
****part 1**

'_When you awake find the one title Hokage and ask him where your Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi's Yin chakra.' _

'_Why should this matter to me?' _

'_Because if the Yin side of Kyuubi's chakra parishes so will the Yang, and you along with it.' _

"Sandiame-sama, I was hoping you could answer a question for me." It had been three days since his fight with Orochimaru and Naruto had finally regained his strength, no thanks to the Kyuubi. The Kitsune had refused to even lend Naruto enough chakra to heal his bruises, but id didn't matter. The time he spent recovering Naruto had used it to talk with the new voice in his head(…Bwahahahahah! Oh sorry I'm interrupting please continue…) During their conversations Naruto had learned that he could become more powerful if he was able to absorb Kyuubi's Yin chakra, and it would also prevent his premature death should whatever was sealing the Yin chakra be destroyed.

"Oh and what do you want to know Naruto-kun?' Sarutobi hadn't looked up from the stack of papers he had been signing.

"Tell me where the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi's Yin Chakra." Naruto asked in an all to serious tone.

"W-hat?" The pen slipped from Sarutobi's suddenly lose grip. Stoning his gaze the Hokage glowered at Naruto. "Who told you this information?"

"He said to call him a friend." Naruto told him, ignoring Sarutobi's glare.

Feeling the anger slip from him Sarutobi sighed before leaning back into his chair. "I'm not sure myself, to be honest. All that I truly know is that he sealed it. I'm afraid if you want more of an answer you'll have to look somewhere else."

"Where?"

Not liking the boy's tone Sarutobi sighed figuring it was the least he could do for the troubled teen. "Try Jiraiya, however I have not been able to locate him as of lately."

Bowing slightly Naruto left the Hokage to his thoughts.

* * *

"I can feel you hiding back there Kid." Jiraiya called out to the forest that surrounded the clearing he was training Akira in. Jiraiya had originally came back because his sources had told him that Orochimaru, but he had been suckered into teaching Akira after she witnessed him beat Ebisu, cute girls were his weakness.

"So," Jiraiya grinned at Naruto, who was emerging from the forest. "You here peeping on the pretty girls?"

"No."

"Oh then are you here to spy on Master Jiraiya's training techniques?"

"Training my ass!" Akira shouted from the back ground.

"Quite you!" The pervert hissed back.

"I came here to ask you some questions."

Jiraiya raised his white eyebrow. "You've got questions for me?"

"You are Jiraiya, one of the three Sanin correct?"

Adopting a more serious nature Jiraiya watched Naruto questioningly. "Ya so what's it to you?"

"Nothing unless you can tell me about the Kyuubi's Yin chakra."

Jiraiya's eye's widened, _'The Yin chakra. How does this kid know about that.' _Taking in the boys appearance Jiraiya felt his breath catch in his throat. '_He's an exact copy of Minato, but it can't be Minato's son died before the doctors could remove him from Kushina's womb_.'

Trying to regain some stable footing in the conversation Jiraiya asked the first question that came to mind, "What's your name boy."

"Mori Gogyou no Naruto."

'_Naruto, no it can't be…can it.' _Taking in Naruto's appearance Jiraiya shook his head, the similarities were just to much to ignore. But he couldn't help and remember the night of the Kyuubi's attack. He had been in Konoha wanting to be present for the birth of Kushina's and Minato's child, but nothing that day seemed to go right.

"_Minato! What happened I heard-" Jiraiya paused in shock as his student came into view. His clothes where dismantled, his eyes held pain that no man would boast about, and fresh tears streaked his cheeks. _

"_Kushina didn't survive and Naruto…he-" A sob shock Minato before he could finish. _

_Approaching his student Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Minato's shoulders as the sobs became stronger. Leaning into the warmth, found the strength to finish his sentence. _

"_Naruto died, the umbilical cord strangled him before the doctors could get him out." _

_Grimacing Jiraiya bowed his head and released Minato. "I'm sorry Minato, and I know your in pain but we need a new plan for getting rid of the Kyuubi." _

_Minato shook his head, "No we'll go ahead with the plan." _

"_But Naruto-" _

"_Kushina gave birth to twins." _

Shaking his head Jiraiya cleared his head of the old memories. "Look kid what makes you think I'm just going to hand out information about the Kyuubi to you."

"Because it's my right as the Kyuubi's jailer," Naruto snarled.

Jiraiya's eyes widened once more, "Kyuubi's jailer…it can't be."

"_Jiraiya-Sensei, I sealed the Yin of Kyuubi's chakra." Stumbling towards his sensei Minato smiled. "And I figured out what to do with the Yang as well." _

"_Minato, what did you do with it?" _

"_That's not important Jiraiya-sensei." Coughing blood into his hand Minato ignored the pain as he continued speaking. "Just…take…care of…Akir…a." _

_Jiraiya barley had time to catch his student before he fell. "Minato…" _

"_Don't worry…about…t-the Kyuubi's Yang…ch-akra." Then looking off into space Minato seemed to be in a trance. "I-I…know he's st…strong enough to…burden…this. I…know…it." _

_His final words were uttered softer than a whisper, but Jiraiya had clearly heard them. Sighing Jiraiya slid his hand over Minato's lifeless blue eyes, closing them forever. _

"Y-you're the jailer of Kyuubi's Yang Chakra?!" Jiraiya stared, mouth agape. Somehow Minato had reversed his son's death, and had sealed the Kyuubi with in him. Or perhaps it was the sealing of the Kyuubi that had brought the new born back? "A-Amazing…" Was all Jiraiya could force out.

"Hey, Pervey-Sage you alright?" Akira approached her sensei, now even more concerned for his mental state.

Glancing at the red head Jiraiya shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah I'm alright Akira, but I'm afraid it's time I told you of the burden you bare." Approaching Akira Jiraiya smiled painfully. "Ever since you were born I've been wondering how to tell you this, but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice now." Looking over to Naruto's position Jiraiya noted that the boy was merely observing.

"Um Pervey-Sage what are you talking about?" Akira asked as she warily distanced herself from her sensei.

"Akira…My late pupil, the Yondaime Hokage, did something horrible to you, and Naruto as well when you were just newborns."

"T-The Yondaime?"

"Akira do you know the true story about how the Kyuubi was defeated."

"Well…in class the teachers said that the Yondaime sacrificed himself to defeat it." Akira told him timidly.

"That's close, but the truth is that the Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and yourself." In the back of his mind Jiraiya could feel the tingling sensation of Killer intent but it was completely overwhelmed by Akira's shock.

"I-I'm the Kyuubi?" Akira asked weakly as tears pooled in her eyes.

Realizing how fragile the situation was Jiraiya treaded carefully. "No, no. Akira you're-"

But whatever Jiraiya was about to say was completely drowned in the blazing inferno that had sprung to life behind them.

* * *

"Hahah it seems your plan backfired fool!" Laughing Kyuubi mocked the shadows. "With this much anger I can take control again!"

"No Naruto!" The mysterious man cried out. "You have to calm down or the Kyuubi will win!"

But Naruto couldn't hear him. He was to lost in a maelstrom of emotions to hear anything.

* * *

And end!…Just kidding!

Dodges random thrown objects

AH! Don't kill me I'm sorry! I'll get back to the story!"

* * *

Akira was the other jailer? But she had led an easy life. Had parents, had friends…she had love. And what did he have? Lies, hate, anger, and bloodstained hands! Why had he been left to suffer?

Naruto lost all contact with the outside world as fire whipped around him dangerously. Breathing heavily, Naruto found the one thing his anger was directed at and lunged.

Tackling the red head Naruto rolled on the ground with her. Coming to a stop Akira acted quickly and kicked Naruto off of her. Jumping back Akira grabbed the Rai Roga off of her back and unsheathed them, but she froze when she looked at Naruto.

Blood leaked from his eye sockets like tears, and he gripped his head in pain as he approached her.

"**Why?! Why you?" **He muttered, his voice sounding demonic

"I-I don't know…" She told him, the Roga dropping from her hand. "But it doesn't have to be this way Naruto…"

"**Yes. Yes it does!" **Letting out an infernal roar Naruto dropped to all fours and charged Akira.

Everything seemed to slow down for Akira as Naruto came closer and closer. Soon enough everything had stopped moving and Akira realized that a giant pair of blood red eye's were staring her down.

"Pick up your swords," A soothing female voice told her. "If you don't I can't help you and my brother will surely kill you and absorb me."

"A-are you the Kyuubi?' Akira asked, dumbstruck at how beautiful the voice was.

"No, I am only the Yin of Kyuubi's such I can only use my power's by transferring them through a solid medium, other than yourself."

"You're not going to try and control me?"

"No the seal that the Yondaime put on you as a child prevents that. Now pick up your swords."

Hesitant at first Akira picked up the Rai Rouga, and instantly felt an unimaginable power flow through her veins. "This is your power?" Akira questioned as her eye's turned crystal blue.

"Yes. I shall lend it to you whenever you have need for it. You will find that when using my power the Rai Rouga gain their own unique water attacks."

"But Naruto's fire evaporates all the moister in the air!"

Yin chuckled slightly. "Do not worry the blades do not convert the moisture in the air into an attack. Instead it transforms my chakra into water that cannot be evaporated by **any flame**."(CoughamaterasuCoughHintCoughHintCough)

Slowly time seemed to move normally again. Leaving Jiraiya, and slightly Naruto, confused at Akira's new appearance.

* * *

Ah sorry but this one ends here. Don't worry though the fight scene will be posted on August the 28th! Why? Well I simply wanted something with a bit more dazzle for Mori Gogyou no Naruto's 2nd anniversary!

Well I hope to see you all there at the…chapter…yeah…anyways!

I would appreciate any review, though flamers should be warned! Also I want your guy's opinion on Akira and Naruto being Twins. Just tell me stuff like, you love/hated the development. You were completely surprised, or you're a genius and had already figured it out cause your just Kool like that. You know just stuff like that, I would be grateful for it. Oh and for those who are thinking "Probably pulled that out of his ass at the last second!" You are so WRONG this was the plan since I invented the character.

Also some of you are probably thinking, "Akira has water power's, how predictable." Well yes it is predictable. Hopefully for the fact that Yin and Yang are opposites! That's right if one is something than the other must be the opposite. An example? Try fire and water, Reclusive and energetic, boy and girl. Detecting a pattern here? Yeah I thought so.

One more thing. For those who know about Yin-Yang your probably thinking, "But Yin is Dark while Yang is light." Yeah I know that's how its supposes to be but I figure it doesn't really matter because no matter what the unchangeable rule is that they are opposite. So long as one is the opposite of the other I don't really think that it matters which one is male or female, hot or cold, light or dark.

One MORE thing, though I'm sure most of you have already figured it out but there is a reason for the Kyuubi in Akira(Yin) to be female. And NOOOO it's not because Akira is a girl or because I just thought it would be convenient(Ok that one's true) but the real reason is because…Come on let me hear you say it!

Yeah that's right its because the Kyuubi sealed in Akira in the Kyuubi's Yin chakra.

Anyways I hope you all are dieing with anticipation for the next update, well not all of you cause I still need some of you to read the story and what not!

Forever Grinning till the end,  
This is Grining Prey Signing Out.


	12. Yin and Yang Part II

Don't own Naruto…Believe it!

Nearly beaten to death one night in an alleyway, Naruto finds himself with a new power. With it he can burn Konoha to the ground or maybe he'll open his heart and become its greatest savior.

**Mori Gogyou no Naruto**

**Yin & Yang  
****Part II**

_Last Time _

_Hesitant at first Akira picked up the Rai Rouga, and instantly felt an unimaginable power flow through her veins. "This is your power?" Akira questioned as her eye's turned crystal blue. _

"_Yes. I shall lend it to you whenever you have need for it. You will find that when using my power the Rai Rouga gain their own unique water attacks." _

"_But Naruto's fire evaporates all the moister in the air!" _

_Yin chuckled slightly. "Do not worry the blades do not convert the moisture in the air into an attack. Instead it transforms my chakra into water that cannot be evaporated by any flame."_

_Slowly time seemed to move normally again. _

_Now _

A veil of water cloaked Akira's form, covering her from head to toe in water, but that wasn't all, a tail made out of the same water was swishing back and forth behind her. Raising the Rai Rouga Akira pointed one of the blades at Naruto and fired a bullet of water towards the blond.

Not expecting the attack the be so fast Naruto was caught off guard when the attack hit him straight in the face. Naruto spat and coughed as water threatened to invade his lunges, but he had no time to recover as he was hit again by another ball of water, this time in the gut. Seeing another ball coming Naruto shot fire at it, only to be surprised as the water ball powered on through, forcing him to dodge the projectile.

"Not even your flames burn hot enough to dispel this water Naruto." Akira spoke, her voice a mix between the Kyuubi's and her own.

An inhuman roar ripped Naruto's throat as he began a fruitless charge.

"This isn't getting you anywhere boy!" Kyuubi growled from within his cage as Naruto was blown back by a wave of water that had shot from the blades in Akira's hands.

"Then give me more power," Naruto grounded out as he stood up again.

"Heh I was hoping you would say that." A twisted smirk stretched across Kyuubi's face as his Yokai seeped through the bars of his cell and into Naruto.

Hidden in the shadows of Naruto's conscious the mysterious man watched with sad and disappointed eyes as he watched Naruto's transformation.

A cloak of fire and chakra enshrouded Naruto, it soon began to take the form of a fox with long ears. Tails, made out of fire and chakra, sprouted from his tailbone area, two of them in total.

The collar tattooed around Naruto's neck began burning a fiery red, and his whisker marks became more feral.

Clenching and unclenching his hand Naruto smirked, "Now I'll show you just how hot my fires can burn."

Lunging forward Naruto effortlessly plowed through a wall of water that had risen, not even flinching as the water hissed in defiance before evaporating into steam that quickly began to blanket the area, blocking their fight, that was becoming more and more destructive and violent by the second.

Jiraiya stood helplessly on the sideline, trying to peer through the mist, at a loss of what to do. Should he intervene? Or should he let it continue? _'I guess it doesn't matter though, every ninja in the village is probably on their way now_.'

* * *

"H-Hokage-sama are you sure?" Stuttered out one of the many jounin that had gathered in front of the Sandiame.

Taking a draw from his pipe Sarutobi glanced over to his crystal ball before shaking his head. "Yes, as for now no one is to go near the source of Kyuubi's chakra. However remain diligent!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shouted the crowed.

* * *

Naruto sat in the water that flooded his mindscape. Kyuubi was more in control of his body than ever, and Naruto was just to tired, and angry to fight it anymore. His blank eyes stared into the empty space before him. He didn't even stir when he headed a pair of footsteps approach him.

"So just going to give up huh kid?" The mysterious man questioned as he stood over Naruto.

"…" Naruto remained silent.

"Not even going to talk to me?" The man questioned again.

"…"

"You know kid this isn't just about you. If you let the Kyuubi escape the whole village will burn, and everyone in it."

"…Why should I care?" Naruto asked softly. "Why should I care about any of them?! For all I care let the Kyuubi kill them! My life has been nothing but pain thanks to that place and everyone in it!"

"Naruto…you can't honestly think that…"

"What do you know?!" Naruto screamed with angry tears streaking down his cheeks.

Crouching down to Naruto's level the man put a hand on his shoulder. "I know that if your really didn't care than you wouldn't be this upset."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Naruto cried in pain as he gripped his head.

"Naruto you need to remember everyone that cares about you. You need to remember them and you need to save them!"

"_You look hungry kid, how bout I treat you to some Taiyaki,_ _on the house." An elderly man behind the counter questioned Naruto, as his paying customers fled from the restaurant. _

"_Naruto you should be more careful, had that log fallen on top of you would've been crushed." Tenzo chided Naruto, while part of a forest burned in the back ground. _

"_Naruto…" Kakashi murmured as he carried the bleeding blond back to Konoha, failing the mission to save a monster. _

"_Oh my little Naru-chan, you're going to grow up into such a strong Shinobi." A woman's voice told him, as he was embraced in warmth. _

"_Haven't you heard? The hero always shows up at the last moment and saves everyone!" A red haired girl told him, as she giggled at the boy's surprised look. _

Naruto gasped as he struggled to breath through the headache that was tearing him apart. "I-I don't understand…"

"Yes you do kid. You just don't want to open your eyes!"

Naruto gasped as another memory crashed through his mental floodgates.

"_Naruto-Kun, I know this isn't the life I wanted for you…But you're strong and I know you can handle this burden, I know it." Minato told Naruto as the new born began to cry, for the very first time. _

Naruto panted heavily, that memory had felt foreign, yet at the same time familiar. "I…why?"

"That's something that you'll have to find out on your own," His form began to fade as the man stood back up. "I've already waster to much energy, I need to go rest."

"Wait!"

But it was to late the man had already disappeared.

Giving an initial look around Naruto almost sighed when he realized he was alone again. Looking up he noticed that the Kyuubi wasn't in his still sealed cage. Narrowing his eyes Naruto approached the cage, the bars cracked and rusted.

Using his claws Naruto slashed the palm of his hand letting his blood pull, Kyuubi's healing power not effecting him in his mindscape. Sighing Naruto looked up at the piece of paper with the word "seal" on it, "This better work."

* * *

"**Is that the best you can do girl?!" **The possessed Naruto questioned with a dark chuckle.

Fighting for every breath, Akira looked up towards the now three-tailed Naruto. _"Yin I need more power. I can't beat him like this!" _

"_I am sorry but any more of my power would damage your body and chakra coils. Besides I have a feeling that things are about to change, look." _

"**No! What have you done!" **The possessed Naruto shouted in rage as his chakra tails and armor began to recede, before he himself let out an inhuman cry and the real Naruto took back control.

"I simply decided to fight back, Kyuubi." Looking down at Akira Naruto stared at her with his cold dead eyes. "In your weakened condition it would be easy to end your life." Akira's eyes widened as she prepared to fight. "But I won't kill you; not just yet at least." Sticking his hands into his pockets Naruto turned and left, leaving a confused Akira.

* * *

"It seems that it's over…" Sarutobi muttered as he felt the heavy Yokai, that had surrounded Konoha like a thick fog, lift. Standing up he approached his balcony and looked out towards the area that had seemed to be the main cause of the sickening power. "The only question left is what caused Naruto to release so much power?" Shaking his head Sarutobi shook his head and walked back to his desk.

* * *

"So Naruto died at birth?" Akira questioned from the hospital bed.

"Yeah, and unless your father had been lying to me than the sealing of Kyuubi's Yang chakra had brought Naruto back to life." Jiraiya told her.

"But why was I hidden?"

"…I don't know that answer kid." Jiraiya sighed as he sat down in the chair opposite of Akira's bed. "It wasn't like Minato to make anybody suffer, not even his enemies, so there must've been a reason."

"We just don't know it." Akira muttered as she sighed. Laying down in her bed Akira felt herself yawn. "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"That's probably a good idea." Jiraiya told her as she slowly drifted into sleep. Standing up and making his way towards the door Jiraiya knew it was time to confront his sensei, and then possibly Naruto.

* * *

Standing atop the head of the Yondaime Naruto stared off into the distance of Konoha, his sin-stained hands clutched into tight fist. Opening his mouth Naruto closed it, and after a moment of thought he opened it again. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet…but I'm not ready to hate you again." Unclenching his fist he put his hands into his pockets and began to leave, but before he had completely disappeared into the night he called to Konoha, herself. "From here on out, your fate rest in the hands of your people."

* * *

Well first things first, I apologies for being gone for so long, but I'm finally back! Second sorry that this is so short but this wasn't one of my favorite chapters and while I put as much effort into as I do with all my chapters I just couldn't force myself to drag it out any longer.

Oh yeah I noticed that a few of you guys were…unhappy, to say the least, with the fact that Akira was Naruto's sister, well actualy more of you were upset about the fact that an OC had a main role. So I'm gonna say this once and only once, and even though it will cost me a few of my beloved readers I've got to say this; If you don't like the direction I'm taking a story, or the way I've developed a story, all I can say is…Tough. If you don't like it than stop reading. Now that's not to discourage helpful criticism, questions, or just the occasional "good job." But flamers consider this your one warning, flame one of my stories, any of them, and you find this neat little message in your inbox titled PM from Grining Prey. That's all I'm saying on that matter.

On a side note the story gets darker from here, don't go preaching about the fall of Konoha, but you guys will begin to see a darker side of the story. I guess you could say that this chapter ends Mori gogyou no Naruto part one, but I'm not breaking it into parts so yeah.

And hey don't forget to review, cause you know you want to!

Forever Grinning 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing Out.

Ps. I'm desperately searching for a story, I don't remember what it was called but it was about Minato deciding to save Naruto over Konoha. Minato than flees Konoha to raise his son in secrecy. The Years fly by and I'm not sure why or how but the Council is able to locate who they think is Minato, in reality Naruto, and they rope him into helping them for whatever reason. When I found this story I forgot to add it to my favorites list, can anybody help me find it? I would be in your debt!


	13. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
